The Outside Characters
by OC1926
Summary: A tribute story for Jenna Nicole Keith, also known as xX-TheDevil'sAdvocate-Xx. Summary is inside. Rated T for moderate language and violence.
1. Summary

Hannah Pretzer overcomes a terrible grief; a dear friend of hers, Jenna Keith, has recently passed away, giving up any passion and desire to write. Wonder has left her mind and soul and love has left her heart. On the night of a terrible nightmare, Hannah makes a wish she believes to be futile and attempts to take her own life. However, her wish comes true and she is transported into the world of Disney, a world she least expects to be in: a world filled with happily ever afters. Could this place also be where her friend is as well? Instead of death, could she simply have been taken here? Meeting with other writers with ambition and dreams of this world, they band together against the villains, including The Master Villain, who has the ability to control all forces of darkness. When he learns of their quest to find Jenna, he plans to take the girls down. After much evidence, it is heavily implied that Jenna may still be alive in Disney. But where is she? How is she important to The Master Villain? However, something goes haywire. One by one, it seems that villains are already being vanquished. But who is the cause of this and could this be an even bigger threat to our heroes? With love, friendship, and trials thrown in their way, what fates will each of them fall into?

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's Disney-related. All rights go to Disney.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

October 5th, 2013. That's the day Jenna Nicole Keith had died.

February 3rd, 2014. That's the day I found out.

April 11th, 2014. Another sleepless night. And another exhausting day.

"Miss Pretzer!"

I wake up startled to the unpleasant shrill of the librarian. I stretch my arms and yawn after realizing I fell asleep on the desk again.

She adds. "It is ten o'clock at night and I want to go home. Pack up your things and go."

I never really gotten to know the lady's name, but it didn't matter since she's too bitter for me to get to know her. Though, I just don't care anyway.

With droopy eyes, I look at the laptop I've taken with me. The page was still blank, even after the few hours I've been here. Once again, not a story is to be told.

Without a word, I leave with laptop in tow. The lights immediately dim as I leave the building making the darkness of the parking lot more intimidating. I could be attacked by a criminal at any moment. I shrug. I don't care anyway. I drive to make a u-turn to head home, but a car driving the down the street I was heading almost hits me from the passenger side. I could have gotten in a wreck. I sigh. I don't care anyway. I get home and grab the fifth soda I've had today from the fridge. I could die of a heart attack. I scoff to myself. I don't care, anyway.

I haven't cared much about anything for a while.

I look at my watch. It really _is_ around ten-ish. I have time for some reading before bed. My day off from work is tomorrow after all. I change into my nightdress and climb sluggishly into bed. With the room completely dark, I light up my phone. First stop is to see what MonstarzGirl is up to. I look to her deviantArt page and see that she's updated her Prince of Egypt story. I chuckle at Rameses being the usual dick and Victoria rolling with whatever punch he has to throw at her. She's always good at that.

I move on to the sadistic, yet brilliant Yvette's page and notice that she's posted the last of her latest macabre masterpiece. Apparently, the giant spider guy killed the main lady. Hmm. There's also a picture she drew for said ending, but I decide against seeing it. Her visual representatives are pretty vivid in color and gore.

Lulu is next, but I go to her fan-fiction page instead. I click on the link of her Roger Rabbit story and skip to the last chapter. This is routine for me. Every night, I love to read those words.

"This isn't the end! We'll see each other again!"

Not the end? Well, it's felt that way to me.

Jenna Keith was not the kind of person you were supposed to miss. She was a great writer and an even better friend to many on Fan-Fiction and deviantArt. She had flawless grammar and made herself a well-developed self-insert. She even gave Disney villains a perspective in which readers could relate and understand them. Disney villains were always our favorite subject to skype about. We'd always say to each other how if it were up to us, they would all have a happy ending as well. It's like we were a chosen few with this gift of understanding. Call it conceited, but we call it a blessing. Jenna, however, was the true blessing.

Though, she couldn't believe it herself. And as talented as she was, life had to be unfair and take her away from this world.

There were some that wrote poems and stories dedicated to her. All I did was read them. With the hole in my heart that I've had, I haven't felt good enough to write anything for her. I don't feel I'm worthy for such a thing, unlike Alicia, Lulu, and more of Jenna's closer friends. But if only they knew the unique effect she had on me.

I sigh and turn the phone to get some sleep. Something about waking up to tomorrow being a new day made me feel better enough to close my eyes.

But that didn't stop the night from being hell.

_As usual, the dream starts off with me at a graveyard. I spot a tombstone in front of me with _her_ full name engraved. The timeline of her lifespan, July 2__nd__, 1995-October 5__th__, 2013 were also there. I somberly set a bouquet of white lilies on top of her grave and started to turn away to leave. Then, something compelled me to turn back to look at the two other tombstones that are each on one side of Jenna's. One had said: _Here lies Edgar Allan Poe. Born a writer, died a drunk. _The other said: _Here lies Shirley Jackson, who preferred causing her own demise over life.

_What? This has never happened before. Another grave caught my eye that said: _Here lies Walt Disney, whose one lung just couldn't take it anymore. _Oh my God. One more grave suddenly rose violently from the ground in front of me. It said: _Here lies Hannah Pretzer, who will meet her untimely fate as well.

"_N-no," I whimpered. I slowly back away before turning to run. My chest met with a forceful shove of two dark hands and I fall underneath my tombstone. I look up to see a shadowy figure that spoke in many voices. "The price of talent and genius is a miserable life and a painful death."_

_It points to me. "You will join them as well." With that, more dark hands grab me from the ground below and pull me down to the ground as I struggle to break free. One hand covers my mouth to muffle my screams._

I shot up out of the bed with a gasp and breathe in as much air into myself as I can muster. My body is covered with heat and sweat. I look around me only to find the darkness of my room. I slowly recall the dream with the terrible graves and harsh hands. My last thought of the nightmare was of those words. I put my hands to my mouth and begin to choke out sobs as I realize the horrible truth there is to them. Jenna had died of an eating disorder, only because she thought she didn't look good enough. That's the thing about people like her. They don't realize how perfect they actually are.

I rush to the bathroom and pull out a bottle of sleep aid pills. I stare at the bottle, my mind racing with panic. This stuff has helped me go to sleep before. I wonder how many it would take for me to stay that way. Five? Six? Seven. That should be enough. I quickly open the cap and put the amount I needed onto my trembling hand. My body begins to shake and more tears fell from my eyes. I fill my mouthwash cup full of water from the sink and head to my bedroom window.

The nighttime sky is cloudy and dreary. Not one of the stars can possibly hear my wish.

"I'm sorry. I wish…things didn't have to be this way." But they are. No one can help me now. It's either live a miserable life or end it with death.

Feeling that I have nothing left to lose, I raise my hand with the pills to my welcoming mouth. Though the movement is reluctant, I don't stop.

Until I saw an opaque flash from the sky. I look up and then it disappears. I scoff to myself. So much for that. Heaven has a pretty sick sense of humor. I sigh and continue. The pills are in my mouth and the cup is next to rise. But then, it flashes again, even brighter than before, and this time my eyes are glued to the sky with interest. I place the cup down on the sill and lean in closer to the window. It flashes for a third time and beams of white light come closer and closer to me at a terrifyingly fast pace. Before I can act, the beams become malleable and grab my arms and legs. I rise from the ground and I'm somehow outside the house in a nick of time. I am flown toward the sky and my skin begins to have a crawling sensation along with my eyes, ears, all the way down to my toes. I can even feel my hair doing the same. I cringe at each feeling and yell out as I'm pulled farther toward two particularly familiar and bright shining stars. I am being pulled toward the second star to the right. I gasp. My brain is overwhelmed with a sudden epiphany of what was happening…

…and I black out.

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's Disney-related. All rights go to Disney.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: So, I have rallied up other authors to help me out with this story. As you probably know by now, this is for a talented writer and a wonderful girl named Jenna, also known as xX-TheDevil'sAdvocate-Xx, who had recently passed away on October 5****th****, 2013. The authors, or cast of OCs are:**

**Alicia Delgado: deviant artist-hopelessromantic-45**

**Lulu Calliope: deviant artist-LuluCalliope**

**Kayla Ray: deviant artist-kaylakisseskangaroos**

**Victoria Rath: deviant artist-MonstarzGirl**

**Yvette Dalane: an OC author I've created.**

**Hannah Pretzer (me): deviant artist-OsloCarter**

**I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think. No flames in Jenna's story, please.**

Chapter Two

"Hey. Are you okay?" a voice whispers.

I feel myself being gently pushed.

"Hey. Come on, wake up."

I groan as I slowly come to. I see a girl above me. Her medium-length, light blonde hair surrounded her face and has big blue-gray eyes. Although, that isn't the first thing I notice. Her features appear to be much more vivid in color and brightness. Not to mention that in some way she's outlined to where her structure is sharp.

Either this is a dream or I really am staring at an animated girl.

She smiles. "Oh good, you're awake!" I must have looked completely befuddled because she sighs and says, "Yeah, I'm confused, too. I mean, with all that's been happening, we all are."

I sit up and rub the back of my head. "W-we?" I look ahead of me and gasp. In front of me are several other animated girls all staring at me with as much incredulity as I am probably giving them. "Um…I'm a dreaming?"

One of them, with light brown hair, chuckles, "That was _my_ exact question when I got here."

The girl beside me helps me to stand up. "Do you think that's everyone?"

"I can't say for sure," A girl with golden brown hair and deep blue eyes says. She shrugs. "Who knows how many more are coming."

A shorter girl with long, curly, fair hair and crosses her arms. "Eventually, we won't have enough room in this weird-ass place."

I look around and see that we are in a large and blue circular room with a few hallways all around us. One door stands out, as it is pretty large and has what appears to be a control pad beside it.

I then take a look at the girls. They all look at the room and continue to glance at one another, not sure what to do or say. I guess like them, I'm not even for sure if this is still a dream or not. Oh well, better than where I was.

"So, what's your name?"

I turn to the girl that is still by me. She has a kind face with a friendly smile to match.

I blink my eyes and rub the sides of my head. "Hannah."

"Pretty name! I'm Kayla."

I smile back at her. "Thanks. Kayla, huh? That's a cute name." She smiles even brighter. I like her already.

Kayla says, "Hey, let's go talk to the others. Maybe one of them knows more than us."

I highly doubt it, but I didn't want to say anything to her, so I nod and go with her. One girl, who also had long blonde hair, but slightly lighter, ran in front of us and asked, "What's your name?"

A little confused with her rush over to us and desperation in her voice, I say, "Um…Hannah."

The girl's hopeful eyes turns to disappointment and turn to the floor. "Oh." She looks at us and apologizes, then walks away.

Kayla pipes up, "Wait!"

I stop her. "She's probably still in shock. Let's just talk to the others."

"Okay."

We go up to the group. I notice that we are all girls, ranging from probably teenagers to young adults. We approach the girl that had spoken to me second. Her eyes are bright with wonder as she looks around us. "Isn't this amazing! We're all animated! Gosh, I hope I'm not dreaming." She points to me, "You! Pinch me."

I raise a brow. "Come again?"

"Pinch me! But do it hard, okay?"

"Uh…okay." I do what she says and the girl yelps out.

"Ow!" She rubs her arm. "Ooo. Alright. Not dreaming. Yes!"

"…"

"Thanks! I'm Lulu, by the way."

I respond. "I'm Hannah and this is…"

"Kayla! Hi, how are you?" She shakes holds her hand out and they both shake hands.

Lulu says, "So, what do you think is going on? Are we really in some other world?"

I shrug. "I can't really tell since we're all in this room. There aren't even any windows."

Kayla adds, "I hope we aren't a part of some gross experiment or something. That's what weird rooms like this are for."

That would be a possibility. Although, that still doesn't explain why our bodies have changed to Technicolor.

"…don't you think, Hannah?" Kayla asks.

"Hmm? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"That's alright. I was just telling Lulu how our weird our skin is," She laughs, "And now she won't stop rubbing it."

Lulu is, in fact, very transfixed to her skin. She rubs her forearm back and forth with her hand. "I just can't get over how smooth it is. And not a hair in sight!"

I examine my arm. Wow. Now, _I'm_ amazed.

The golden brown haired comes up to us. "Anyone know what's going on?"

We all shake our heads. Kayla and Lulu continue their skin conversation with enthusiasm while I turn to her.

"Hey."

"Hey."

I tilt my head. She looks familiar somehow.

I ask her to be sure. "What's your name?"

She holds her hand out to me. "Victoria Rath. Pleased to meet you."

All I do is stare at her. She really can't be. But she looks just like her picture on dA!

Victoria gives me a weird look. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! Fine, just fine. I'm Hannah." We firmly shake hands.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be on Deviant Art, would you?"

"Well, yes I am! How did you know?"

Wow. It's really Victoria.

"I read your stories. I was under the account MinaFawcett."

"Oh yeah! But, what happened to you? You deactivated your account."

I glance down. "I'd rather not say. You remember me?"

"Of course, I do! You drew all those pictures for me! That was very sweet of you."

"It's nothing, really. I'm glad you like them."

"Well, _I'm_ glad to finally meet you!"

I smile. "Y-yeah. Likewise." Then, I hear a girl yell out.

"Ugh! It's so boring in here! You'd think that with _our_ colors we'd be in a more colorful area." The shorter girl. The shortest among us, in fact. I recognize her from her Deviant ID. Yvette Dalane, also known as, evilravengenius789. She's the girl with the know-all of horror. I'm a pretty big watcher of hers.

Victoria looks at me. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she's popular on dA. Edgar Allan Poe-ish type. You should check her out."

"I think I will."

She looks at my clothes and giggles. "I guess I'm not the only one into the casual look."

I look down at myself. Indeed, I am now wearing a black blouse and a pair of jeans. She wears a purple tank with black shorts. The others appear dressy for some reason, especially Lulu with her light blue ballgown.

Wait. Lulu…Kayla…

I turn to the chattering two and go toward them. I stop myself as remember the girl from earlier. That hair. Those eyes. Just like…_she_ described them. I look around and see her alone with her arms crossed. I approach her. "Excuse me?"

She looks up. "Hey."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I got your name."

She blinks before saying, "Alicia."

Oh, God.

"Alicia Delgado?"

"Yeah. Wait, do I know you?"

"Jenna's friend, right?" I ask eagerly.

Her eyes widen. "Yes. I'm guessing you are, too?"

"Yes." I can't believe it.

Alicia turns her gaze to the ground again. "So…then you know. What happened to her, I mean."

I sigh. "Yeah."

A somber silence falls on both of us. I feel compelled to break it. "She was really something, huh? One heck of a writer."

She chuckles sadly. "Only the best. But, it wasn't just that, was it?"

"No. She was…caring."

"And modest."

"And fun."

We smile bitter-sweetly for a few moments before I realize something.

"Lulu."

"What?"

"Lulu is here."

"As in Calliope? She is?!"

"I thought you knew! She got here before me!"

"Well, sure. But I was too busy seeing if one of you was Jenna! I mean, we all look like this. I assumed by some miracle she'd be here."

"Let's go find Lulu."

However, she already had approached us with Kayla alongside her. They glance at both of us. Lulu asks with hope resounding in her voice. "Alicia? Hannah?" We grin and nod knowingly. Their eyes go wide and they embrace us tightly. We all laugh and embrace them back. The other two girls look at us funny, but we could care less.

Afterwards, Kayla asks, "I guess we're in a story of our own."

"But where's Jenna? She should be here!" Alicia cries.

That's right. The rest of us are here. It's only fitting that Jenna is here, too.

I ask, "Was everyone alive before coming here?"

They all look at me before realizing my point. We all sigh. Yes. We were.

Lulu shrugs. "Guess you can't make every dream come true, huh?"

Alicia says, "But, wait, we can't know that for sure—"

Suddenly, a loud blaring, as if from a speaker, fills the room and we all cover our ears. Yvette screams over the noise. "What the hell!"

A Creole-accented voice follows. "Hey, ya'll! I believe this is everyone, right? Then let's get started!"

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's Disney-related. All rights go to Disney.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Welcome to Disney

**Author's Note: We just have one last addition who's coming in a little late:**

**Rose: deviantartist-KaronaBHM**

**Neverland's Heroine: Thanks! And nope! Wrong guess! But you're about to find out.**

**KaronaBHM: Don't feel bad. It's better to have known her a little than not at all, right? And you're about to be on!**

**Princess Gakoshi: Thank you! I'm glad this is leaving a good first impression on you. And no, it's not Dr. Facilier. Sorry to disappoint, but it's the only other character with a Creole accent. And it's okay; I didn't find out till later, either.**

We all look around the room wondering where the voice came from. Then we looked at each other. That voice isn't just familiar.

It's Disney familiar.

"If ya'll can just turn your pretty little faces to the screen, please!" the voice said.

We look around again. Lulu calls to the ceiling. "Uh, what screen?"

"Wha? Oh, dad gummit, the controls are all messed up! Just a few moments, ladies." We hear low mumbling and gears turning. There was also the sound of a hammer the mix. Finally, a large screen rises up in front of us. We take a step back and wait for whatever pops up.

And what _did_ pop up made me stop breathing for a good few seconds.

A firefly, whom we all know by the name Raymond (or Ray) is shown grinning and waving in front of us in a night sky. The only thing different about him is that he's in a white suit. "Hi ya girls! How are ya?"

None of us respond. I don't think any of us can.

"Yo, whas the matter? Cat gotcha tounge?"

We're all still silent.

"Ah well. Allow me to introduce myself. I am…"

"Are you for real?" Alicia cuts in.

Ray looks at her for a moment before laughing. "Well, of course I'm real, sugar! Anyway, I'm…"

Alicia continued. "We know who you are, _Ray_. Why don't you cut straight to what's going on? How did we get here? _Why_ are we here?"

"Oooh, that's right. You _should_ know who I am! Otherwise, why would we pick ya'll? Tell ya the truth, I'd be worried if you didn't."

Lulu asks, "Whose 'we'?"

"Why, my Evangeline!"

Kayla cries in eagerness, "Really? Evangeline's here? Where?!"

"Sure she is! Say hi, sweetheart!" A bright light on his right flashes to him. He blushes and says, "Ain't she a darling?"

"Oh my gosh! Hi, Evangeline!" The light flashes again. Ray says, "Aww, she's says hi to you back!"

Victoria asks, "What do you mean by 'pick us'?"

Ray clears his throat and begins to explain. "Well, ya'll have been chosen to help us on a most important mission. A mission of great peril and adventure."

"This is already sounding good," Lulu says with hands on her hips.

Ray continues. "It involves each of you to work together to defeat our newly-empowered villains."

"Newly-empowered? How's that? I thought they were defeated already?" Alicia cries.

"Let me finish and it'll explain everything. Anyway, there have been some villains that have been resurrected and have been given a way to immortalize themselves. They have each chosen an doo-hickey of their own to place a part of their souls, so that they can never truly be defeated again."

Victoria says in thought, "Kind of like a horocrux."

Yvette asks, "From Harry Potter, right?

"Yeah! Voldemort used a bunch of those himself."

Ray yells out, "Not only do I not know what that is, but ya'll have interrupted me again! Please, let me finish!"

Evangeline flashes. Ray quickly says, "Sorry, ladies. I guess I was a little harsh, there."

We wait for him to speak. "_Anyway_, we have chosen all of you girls to stop them before theys get any of them funny ideas of conquering and all that."

Kayla, out of good thinking, raises her hand.

Ray sighs. "Yes?"

"You actually expect us to kill them? Especially when they've just been given life again?"

"Not _kill_ them! Geez, whadya'll think this is?! An R-rated film?!"

Yvette chuckles, "That doesn't sound so bad."

Ray groans, apparently tired of the small talk in-between his speech. "What we _want_ to be done is the smashing of them holographs or whatever ya'll kids call them. That way their immortality is gone without actually destroying them."

Lulu says, "Wait, why do _we_ have to do all the work? Can't you just get Mickey and his pals or something?"

Ray laughs, "Whadya mean? Mickey ain't no more than a mouse! I mean, he can do a few magic tricks from that hat of his, but that can't take a bunch of baddies, now can it? Even Yensid can't take them all on by himself."

"What about Sora and Riku? Where are they?" Victoria asks.

Ray gives her a confused face. "Now, who in the bayou are they?"

Lulu says in thought while tapping on her chin, "Maybe they only exist in their video game platform."

I finally raise my hand and ask, "So, why were we specifically chosen for this kind of thing? I hardly think I'm qualified for fighting anybody."

"Well, I'll tell you why, baby girl. See, Evangeline and I exist above two different worlds: ours and yours. Our world was created. Your world is the one that created us. What truly caused our existence was the big man himself."

"You mean Walt Disney."

"Correct. Normally, things like this don't happen with other writers or artists. Typically, they keep their own little worlds they create to themselves, leaving them tiny and insignificant. But Mr. Walt, however, oh man, he was one swell guy. All he ever thought about was sharing his creativity and vision with the world."

Yvette mutters, "Except for the Jews."

"Now, you can't prove dat!" Ray shouts. Evangeline flashes and he continues. "Yeah so, Walt's own world grew and grew until it finally exists in its own dimension. We were able to live and breathe on our own even after his death." Ray hangs his head in sorrow. "Though, it was still a dark day for us. For a while, we thought the world was gonna end without him."

Alicia points out, "That still doesn't explain what we are doing here."

"Yes, yes, I was getting to that. Ahem. You have all been hand-picked as you are all grown women with the heart of children. Who have not let go of your childhood memories of us. We have been on your mind even in the roughest of your days. Therefore, with ya'lls great knowledge and love of our world, Evangeline and I have, with the upmost confidence, that you will all succeed."

He rubs the back of his head and gazes away from us. "Though, that's what we said about that one girl we previously had. What was her name? Can't think of it. Jordan? No. Jada? No, dat not it, either."

I quickly yell, "Jenna?!"

Ray points his fingers to me and smiles, "Yes! That be her name!"

Most of us gasp. Jenna is here?

"Oh my god! Jenna!" Kayla yells.

Alicia yells, "Where is she?!"

Ray gulps and says, "I take it ya'll know her. Umm…well, see…she's sorta gone…missing."

"Missing?!" Lulu shouts.

"See, little miss Jenna was about to push on daisies, but Evangeline, our very own wishing star, had been watching over her for quite some time. Before her death could happen, Jenna made a wish that she had gotten to live happy. Evangeline took pity on her and took her up to our world. We assigned her to destroy the remaining villain and his doo-hickey hobo-whazit but she just wouldn't do it! Said that the villains aren't 'all that bad' or something. She's the one who wished the rest of them to be resurrected in the first place! So Evangeline set her out to prove that they can redeem themselves. She was able to do so with a couple of them, but then ended up gone with the wind weeks later. We've sent our heroes like that big Herc guy and our boys Al and Pan have been flying all over. But no one's seen that little girl!"

Kayla asks, "Do you have any idea where she can be?"

"My only guess is that The Master Villain had done took her."

Kayla blinks. "Master Villain? What the frig are you talking about?"

Lulu ponders. "Can they do that? Does somebody really just have an election as to who has that kind of authority?"

Victoria scoffs. "I highly doubt it's an election. That goon probably just nominated himself."

Ray shrugs, "At least he's going to."

"What do you mean?"

"See, this mystery guy is the one we sent that girl to go after. We figured, that with her Disney know-how, we would come out on top. He would be sending anonymous messages saying things like, 'Prepare to be taken over' or 'I'll destroy you all' and that smack. We haven't seen anything fatal yet, but I have this big feeling in my flashing bottom that something wicked this way comes." His light flashes and he says, "See? My butt don't lie."

I ask, "Do you think she's hurt? Is she okay?"

Ray shrugs. "I wish I can tell ya, sugar. Evangeline and I love that little girl. Sweetest little cherub you ever would meet."

He looks at us funny and says. "Wait a minute. This ain't all of you!" He calls out to Evangeline. "Yo, baby! Where dat seventh one be at?"

Victoria raises her eyebrows. "There's suppose to be a seventh?"

Then, we hear a humming noise. We turn to see a bright flashing light with a figure on the floor. It's another girl!

Kayla and I run over to her. The light dims and we see her lying face-down on the floor. Long brown hair covers her back. I turn her over as she slowly wakes up. Her eyes can now be seen. Brown. Brown hair, brown eyes. And that face. I know her.

"Rose?"

Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything Disney-related. All rights go to Disney.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

**Author's Note: Well, here's number four. Please read and review! Or if you're on Deviant Art… read and comment!**

**Princess Gakosi: You said it. I'm lucky to even have seven **_**authors**_** alongside me on this! I guess I shouldn't count the OC I made up, though…oh, well. Six is still awesome, anyway.**

**Karona BHM: Glad you can make it! Dawn is here, too, by the way. **

"Ow. Wha…what happened?"

I smile. "Hey, Karona."

Rose gives me a weird look. "Karona? That's my online name. How did you know?"

"Because I'm Raven Jesterfield. Or at least _was_."

She gasps. "_You_? Really? But how?" She looks around to see the rest of us. "What's going on?"

Kayla giggles as I help Rose off the ground, "Don't worry. Ray will explain everything."

"Who's Ray?"

Ray waves on the screen. "Over here, baby doll!"

Rose widens her eyes. "Is that…?"

I nod. "It's not a dream either." I walk her over to him. "Ray, could you maybe tell her what you just told us?"

"Roger that!"

Rose looks at me. I smile. "It's okay. Come over to us when you're done." She still seems a bit apprehensive. Who wouldn't be? I hold out my hand. "Call me, Hannah." She forms her own smile and shakes my hand. "I'll be over there, okay?" She nods and turns her attention to Ray.

He says to her, "Alrighty, then! Let's give you the run-down."

I walk over to where the others are. Kayla turns to me. "Is your friend okay?"

"Yeah. Ray's keeping her updated right now."

Lulu says, "We were just talking to these other two about Jenna."

That's right, I forgot. Victoria and Yvette both don't know who she is.

I try to speak, but Alicia stops me. "We already told them about her and her stories."

Victoria says, "I still can't believe that she got a thousand reviews on two stories."

I add, "And five hundred on her third best. All of her stories were very popular."

Yvette chirps up, "Why wouldn't they be? She had villains find their true loves, right? That's the most amazing thing ever!"

Lulu says, "Yes! Another believer!"

"Preach!" Kayla yells.

I giggle and we high five each other.

Victoria says, "Well, we may both not have the same taste in men, but I would love to take a look at her stories sometime."

I sigh. "The thing is, you really can't. Most of her work has been deleted. I think it had something to do with the Fan Fiction website. It deleted two of her stories for some reason."

"That happened to her, too?" Victoria gasped. "Ugh, they did that to a couple of _my_ stories just because I put song lyrics on them. I had to take all mine off of there. And I worked so hard on them! Thank God, for Deviant Art."

Lulu responds, "They better not mess with any of mine! If anyone touches my Roger Rabbit one, I'll sue."

"Go for it."

I think about Jenna's stories as they continue talking. Sometimes, I have this strange habit of going to her account and looking at her story list. It was once flourishing with words and adventure. Many have gone to her stories and escape to her well-written world. Now, it's simply a barren wasteland with only one story she left behind. It's scary to look at, but for some reason, I keep going back to it, like it's some sort of metaphorical tombstone that I can visit every now and then.

"Hannah?"

I look up to see Lulu. She seems concerned. "Everything alright?"

I hold my arms and look downward. "Yeah," I lied.

Alicia speaks up. "I hope he gets done with that other girl soon. The sooner we start searching for her, the better."

"But we still need to find those horocruxes," Victoria points out. I guess we're calling them 'horocruxes' now. "Disney is being threatened and we need to put a stop to it."

Alicia grunts. "Whatever. I'll tag along. But my first priority is Jenna. You'd all best remember that. Right Lulu?"

"Hey, I'm up for it! I want to find her as much as you do. But being a hero sounds awesome! Let's enjoy as much as we can from this! That, and we can't exactly help her with possible culprits having ultimate power."

Alicia thinks about it for a few moments, as am I. More than anything, I'd really like her safe. Still, the thought of being in the world of my dreams is quite the opportunity. Alicia finally speaks to me. "What do you think?"

"Well…yeah. Besides, it's obvious that she's fine."

They all look at me. "How can you be so sure?" Alicia asks arms crossed.

"Think about it. Even if she really is with this Master Villain guy, he's bound to not hurt her." I shrug. "Heck, she's probably won his heart by now."

Lulu laughs. "That's true! She's quite the heartbreaker!"

Victoria raises a brow. "Have you even seen her before?"

I chime in, "I have seen a couple of pictures of her. She posted a current one of herself once on dA…before removing it. The only other picture is the one in her obituary, but she appears to be twelve or thirteen in it."

Alicia sighs. "She never really took a liking to her own physical appearance. Probably why she removed it."

Rose finally walks up to us. "Is it true? This isn't a dream?"

"Halleluiah," Lulu answers.

"And Jenna…she's really here?"

"Yeah. We couldn't believe it either."

Rose looks at me and asks, "So, who are _these_ guys?"

I introduce them all to her. Her eyes widen as I mention Lulu and Alicia last. "Oh gosh! It's really you!"

Lulu chuckles and shakes her hand. Alicia gives a small smile and does the same. "It's so nice to finally meet you two!"

Rays begins another announcement. "You've all introduced yourselves? Good! Then, let's move on to the next part. Your weapons!"

Yvette claps her hands excitedly. "Weapons! Yay! We get to have toys!"

Victoria lifts her hands up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I've seen blood before and have been okay with it. But to _cause _bloodshed is a total deal breaker to me."

Ray rubs his temples. "No, no! For the last time, you're not killing anyone! These trinkets are to protect y'all. Here they are!" Seven podiums rise from the ground in a straight line, each with an ornate box on top. "Well, go on. Open them!"

We do so.

I open mine up and see…my iPod?

Yes, apparently my purple nano music player is in my box. I frown at Ray. "I know music is powerful and all, but it can't possibly help in a fight."

Victoria picks up a silver necklace with a heart pendant. "My locket!"

Kayla tilts her head at hers. "A pair of earrings?"

Lulu holds up a remote control. "Watching TV is not going to do anything!"

"Hey! My lucky wrench!" Yvette exclaims with a smile. "My dad gave to me while teaching me his mechanical skills."

"You're into mechanics?" I ask.

"My dad has gotten me into cars and bikes for years. I'm going to customize my own Corvette someday."

We hear a squeal and turn our heads to Rose. "Dawn! It's really you!" She holds up a stuffed black panther with baby blue eyes. I call to Victoria, "Hey, it kind of looks like you! Remember your Lion King fanfic?"

She smiles. "Yeah, I remember." Victoria made herself a black leopard for one of her stories.

I turn to Alicia, who has been standing on my right. "What did _you_ get?"

She stares at a pin with a gold framing around it that appears to have a picture in the center. "It's her."

Lulu and I look closer and indeed that is Jenna's face. Her dark blonde hair, which is as dark as mine, flows down the sides of her face. Her almond-shaped eyes with piercing green irises compliment her fair complexion. And she's…smiling. A smile that can soften any hardened heart.

Tears well up in our eyes. "Wow," we three say simultaneously.

The others take a look as well. Victoria asks, "So, this is…?"

"Yes," I answer. "That's her."

Author's Note: Yes, I know we aren't in Disney yet. Please be patient. We'll be there in one more chapter.

Author's Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney-related. All rights to Disney.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

**Princess Gakoshi: You would? Aw, thanks!**

**KaylaKissesKangaroos: Ask Lulu to e-mail you a picture. She has a couple. Maybe she'll let you have them. I'll probably upload them on dA.**

**KaronaBHM: Thanks! Can't wait for you to see what I have coming up!**

"She's…" Victoria starts.

"Beautiful, I know," Alicia finishes.

We all continue to stare until Ray clears his throat. "Alrighty then. We now need to go over ya'lls weaponry!"

We all look to Ray. Yvette snaps, "How are any of these things suppose to be _weapons_? I mean, sure, the nostalgiac trinkets are great and the girl is cute and all, but this isn't exactly going to help us!" She examines her wrench which has a thick and black rubber handle. She taps it on her hand and waves it around. She smirks. "So, what is this suppose to be? Some kind of magic wand that…" In an instant, a burst of lightening is shot from the top end of the wrench sending Yvette ten feet backwards and on the ground.

All of the rest of us gasp.

Rose yells, "Yvette! Are you okay?"

Yvette groans and slowly gets up. She looks at us, then at the wrench. "This…is…"

She jumps up, yelling out with her wrench in the air. "AMAZING! I have a magic wrench!" Becoming trigger happy, she starts to blast the walls in every direction, having us all crouch down and take cover. "Yvette!" We yell, trying to get her to stop.

Finally, the blasting stops and Yvette breathes heavily looking at her newfound power.

"EEEEEE!"

We turn to see Rose squealing in delight. Her panther doll, which has come to life, is licking her in the face.

That's right. Her stuffed toy is now licking her in the face.

"Oh my gosh! Dawn, you're alive now!" Rose giggles and tickles her.

Kayla runs up to them. "Wow! Can I pet her? Pleeeeease?"

Rose laughs. "She won't bite." Kayla reaches out her hand to her. But the little guy snaps at her hand and Kayla pulls away.

Rose says, "Oops. I guess she only likes me around." Dawn snuggles in Rose's chest, confirming her assumption.

Kayla shrugs and puts on her earrings, which are in the shape of satellite antennas. They each light up two small green lights in the center. "So, what do these do?" she asks.

Dawn lets out a little roar and Kayla skips a step back looking surprised. She stares at the cat and says, "Did you just talk?"

The little cat nods.

"Whoa. I can talk to animals! …hey! My hands are _not _scary-looking!"

Victoria studies her locket. She opens it and sighs. "My parents." She hugs the locket to her chest. I look at her sympathetically. From what I've read, she must really love her folks enough to want to leave the worlds she'd be in. My thoughts were cut off when I see her hair slowly rising. Breezes of wind begin to blow all around her. "Uh…Victoria?"

She looks up. "What?"

"There's…air flying all around you."

She looks around and notices as well. The breezes turn to gusts and she rises off the ground. Victoria flails her arms up and down. "WHOOOAA! Someone get me doooowwwn!"

I stammer, "I-I don't kn-know how!"

Kayla gets underneath Victoria with her arms out. "Don't worry! I got you!"

Lulu, meanwhile, with her back turned to us, was busy with her remote. I call to her, "Lulu! A little help?" She doesn't answer. I grunt and go up to her. "Lulu."

"Hmm…I wonder what happens when I push this?" However, she accidentally has her remote backwards, pointing to Victoria. When the button is pushed, Victoria's actions from the past several seconds go back in static motion, having her back down on the ground and clutching the locket. "Wow! Did you guys see that? I flew!"

Lulu notices my mouth agape and chuckles, "What?"

I point to Victoria. "I think you just saved her life with the rewind button."

She looks at Victoria. "I did?"

Lulu hits forward on Victoria and she's in the air again. She hits rewind and she's on the ground again. "Stop that!" shouts Victoria.

Lulu laughs, tosses the remote in the air, and catches it in her hand. "And they say television is bad for you!"

I look at Alicia. Her eyes are closed for some reason; as if she's deep in concentration.

Lulu turns to me. "Hey, let's see what _yours_ does!"

I look at my nano. "Um…I guess it provides us with motivational support? Music is powerful after all," I say with a sheepish grin.

Ray adds, "It sure is! Hit the play button! Put it on that Skillet song!" I scroll through my artist list and ask, "You mean Skrillex?"

"Yeah, yeah! That one!"

"Okay?" I reluctantly select the song.

Alicia snaps out of her trance and yells at me, "WAIT, HANNAH! DON'T…!"

A little word of advice: Before you pick _any_ song of your choosing, please check your volume first. Unless, you have a death wish for your ears, that is.

The moment I hit the select button, the song, Kyoto, blasts throughout the entire room. Acoustic waves can be seen floating from the device.

I can barely hear cries from them telling me to turn it off. My fingers search desperately for the pause button. Finally, I find it, push it, and turn the volume down. My ears ring terribly and I rub my ears as the others do the same. My face turns red. I put the player in my pocket and I say, "Sorry, guys. You okay?"

Dawn yelps out in pain. Rose pets her and coos, "Shhh…It's okay, mommy's here."

Lulu, still holding her ears, has one eye open and smiles at me, "Nice."

I giggle. Then, I turned to Alicia. "Wait, how did you know what was going to happen?"

Alicia gazes off elsewhere. "I don't know." She looks at her pin, which is already on her shirt. "I guess…I had a vision."

Ray claps his hands, "Yes! You can see into the future! But only for an extended period."

Alicia looks at him. "And how long is that?"

"Oh….up to five minutes. That goes for that remote, too, Lulu. You can go backwards and forwards up to thirty seconds."

"Thirty seconds?! Why?!" Lulu yells.

Ray chuckles. "Well, we don't want ya'll having too much power. That's the thing the villains have, remember?"

Lulu crosses her arms with a pouty look on her face. "Okay."

"Well, now that ya'll have your powers figured out, let's move on to your first mission!"

"First mission?" I ask.

"Yea, girl! The first world ya'll will will be going to! And we'll start with…mine! Dr. Facilier's one of the many who managed to get a hold of those hozodingers…"

Victoria corrects him, "Horocruxes."

"…and is in his shop now!"

Alicia asks, "Hold on. If people knew in his world that he's a bad guy, then why doesn't the town go mob on him?"

"Well, Evangeline and I sort of announced to the worlds not to touch them."

Alicia raises a brow. "Why?"

"Jenna's request. She didn't want them to get hurt again, you know?"

"Shouldn't they know that they have these great objects of power?" Victoria asks.

Ray rubs the back of his neck. "See, we didn't want to cause a panic. That's why we're sending you guys."

Alicia puts her hands on her hips and looks down. "I see."

"Oh, and don't be tellin' nobody about this, either! This is top secret!"

Lulu crosses her heart and says, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Yvette turns to her. "What?"

I chuckle. "My Little Pony stuff," I tell her.

"Ew."

I shrug.

"Anyway," Ray continues. "Let's get to it!" He points to the large door in front of us. "That there doorway is a portal. It'll take you to the world I send you." Evangeline shines her light and Ray says, "Evangeline wishes you good luck!"

Rose yells, "Wait! Don't we get some kind of protocol or tutorial or something?"

Ray laughs. "Ya'll are all heroes now! Training comes through experience!"

With that, the door slowly opens with a loud screech, revealing a bright light. I couldn't help but feel a little frightened. I can tell the others were feeling the same way as they also did not advance to the portal. We're all scared.

Then, Lulu perks up and says, "Hey, c'mon, guys! We have each other now!"

Victoria smiles, "Yeah, together, there's nothing we can't do!"

Yvette grins, "Besides, this is _Disney_. I doubt much harm will come to us, being ladies and all."

Dawn roars, showing us her willing to go on. Rose smiles, "I have Dawn and you all as well! I'm feel fully prepared!"

Kayla says, "We just go through, right? Then, let's go already! For Disney!"

Alicia adds, "And Jenna!" She looks at me.

I nod and turn to the portal. A huge smile forms on my face, which is something I haven't been able to do in a while. "For Jenna." I hold Alicia's hand with one hand and Kayla's with the other. Alicia holds Lulu's. Kayla holds Victoria's. Lulu hold's Yvette's. Victoria holds Rose's while Rose holds Dawn.

We may not know the dangers ahead, yet our will is strong and our courage is high. So with that, we run into the blinding light.

And enter a world known to make dreams come true.

**Author's Note: I found a song I feel is **_**very **_**fitting to this story. It's called 'Crossing Fields' by Amy Lee. I advise you to look it up on YouTube. It's a fitting theme song.**

**Oh, and the song I used for the scene is Kyoto by Skrillex.**

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own the songs and anything Disney-related. Each author owns her OC and I own my two. All rights go to Disney.**


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

**Princess Gakoshi: Yes, let the first mission begin! I'm glad that Jenna has people like you that would fight for her. And I'm glad you would help us. *hugs***

**KaylaKissesKangaroos: We are heading to New Orleans, m'dear. So sit back and enjoy!**

**KaronaBHM: I had fun writing Yvette's part when she busts her butt with that thing. XD And I'm so happy to have Dawn with us! She'll be a lot of fun.**

I feel weightless in the light. I look to my left and right. I'm not able to see the girls nor feel their hands. All I can feel was that tingling again. The tiny humming noise can be heard again, like the one I heard when Rose had arrived.

I start to see blurs of color. The colors form shapes, which then form to the sky and buildings in the horizon. I can feel hands grasp mine again and my weightlessness starts to deplete as we all land on a grassy hill.

Too bad it isn't as smooth of a landing as we'd want it to be. We feel so discombobulated from the trip over that our legs are like jell-o and we all fall to the ground in ouches and oofs.

I can still feel the humming sound ringing in my ears. Eventually, it fades until I can hear the ringing of trolleys and murmurs.

We get up slowly and look to the city before us.

"So," Lulu says. "This is New Orleans."

"Yeah. In Disney animation, too," adds Kayla.

Something doesn't sit right with me, though. Wasn't I wearing jeans? I look down.

Oh. I guess Ray felt the need to accommodate us with proper olden days attire.

Rose shouts, "Hey! Our clothes!"

Yvette cringes at the sight of her dress. "Pink is _not _my color."

Lulu notices and shrugs. "That's lucky. At least we don't have to do that 'other-world-explanation' bullcrap."

Victoria laughs. "Yeah. That's always the tedious part."

Alicia panics a little. "Guys, where are my glasses! I need them!" I look around on the ground and found them behind me. I pick them up and give them to her. "Here you go." She breathes a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Now I can think."

Kayla says, overly excited, "Let's go, guys, let's go! I'm so excited!" She starts to run but Alicia grabs her by the collar and says, "Wait, Eager McBeaver. We need to set up some rules."

Kayla whines, "Rules?"

Lulu declares with her finger in the air, "There are no rules in Disney. Only very attractive men. And one by the name of Facilier is calling our names. And by 'our names', I mean mine."

Victoria cuts in, "Alicia's right. We're supposed to be heroes. As heroes, we need rules."

Alicia nods, "First rule is to stay together. Unless we need to split up, we have to be on the look-out for each other so that we don't get lost."

I add, "It _is _a pretty big city." And crowded. That's not going to settle well with me.

Yvette grumbles while looking at her nails, "Alright, _fearless leader_. So, what's our second rule?"

"Well, we…uh…huh. You know what? Let's just continue on and see what pops up."

* * *

We finally enter New Orleans. The city is crawling with businessmen and fashionable women. Jazz music filled up the air along with laughter and gossip. We smile at the constant festivities going on throughout the day. Except for Rose, whose having a bit of trouble with some guys dressed up as clowns.

"Hi there, pretty lady!" One of the portly ones says taking a hold of her hand.

"Uh…please don't touch me," Rose says, wide-eyed.

"That's a nice little kitty you got there." He was about to pet it, but Dawn bites his finger, causing him to pull both his hands back. "Yow!"

Rose gives her a pat on the head. "Good kitty." Dawn sticks her tongue out at him and we wait for them to both catch up with us.

"Does anybody know where we're going?" Yvette asks. "We've been wandering around for half an hour."

Alicia calls back to her, "We're not wandering. We need to find Facilier's voodoo shop."

Lulu chirps up, "I can't wait to find this guy! Maybe he can hook us up with some potions or something."

Kayla asks, "Wouldn't that stuff be expensive."

I answer, "I'd say maybe a ten-bucks-to-a-soul kind of price range would be appropriate for a witch doctor."

Lulu ponders with a grin, "I wonder how I would have to give to have Discord as my pleasure slave?"

Alicia looks at her weird. "Please tell me that's not an actual thought you're having." For the uninitiated, Discord's the villain to My Little Pony. And I am not ashamed to say that I watch it, too. Though I _am_ ashamed to say that I've only watched the Discord parts on YouTube. Well, that and Fluttershy's.

"To be fair, he _is _pretty attractive." I say.

Alicia shouts, "Seriously? You think what she said should even be _defended_?"

I answer sheepishly, not wanting to make her more annoyed with me, "We-Well, I…"

"Oh my gosh! Tiana's Place!" Kayla points to a large restaurant with the name of which she spoke out. "Looks go in! I want to meet Tiana! It'd be my first time meeting a Disney princess!"

I would be lying if I say that I'm not excited, too. Though, I'd prefer to be seeing Facilier. He'd be a lot more fun to meet. Nevertheless, all of our stomach simultaneously growl at the smell of cooked meat.

Victoria looks at Alicia. "Why not? We _are_ pretty hungry."

"What about Dawn? I don't know if pets are allowed inside and I don't want to leave her alone out here."

I say, "It's okay, Rose. They allow Louis inside and he's an alligator. I'm sure they'll overlook this."

Alicia thinks about and says, "Alright. We eat food, meet Tiana, and be back out in thirty minutes."We nod and head inside.

A hostess leads us to a table and tells us that a waiter is on the way. We take our seats and look at our menus. Surprisingly, a Disney restaurant feels no different from a real world… excuse me, _our world's…_restaurant. I don't think I can use the term 'real world' anymore. After all, the sights of the décor and lights, the sounds of conversation, the smells of various foods…it's all real. This is happening to us.

A young boy in a tuxedo is the next to greet us. "Hello ladies. My name is Dean and I will be serving you tonight. What can I get you?"

Kayla says, "I want the gumbo! With a giant soda!"

Alicia looks at Kayla and puts down the menu. "I'll have the same."

I look up at the waiter and say, "Me too. But I'll have a water, please."

Lulu asks, "How are your poughboys?"

The waiter smiles. "Absolutely delicious!"

Yvette scoffs as she looks through her choices. "It's not his job to lie to you, y'know." Dean gets nervous. "It's not that! I actually tried them!"

"Whatever. I'll just have some green tea and a small loaf of bread with butter."

Lulu scowls at Yvette. "Can I order now?" She doesn't say anything back. Lulu continues, smiling at Dean. "I'll go off your recommendation."

Dean smiles back and takes the order. "What about you, miss?"

Victoria looks at Dean then back at her menu. "I'm not sure. I can't decide between the muffeletas and the jambalaya."

Dean says, "I think the jambalaya is more filling."

"Then I'll have that with a soda, please."

Rose orders last, patting her tiny panther on the head. "Me and my little friend would love some po-boys. I'll have iced tea and she'll have a bowl of water."

He takes up our menus and tells us our food will arrive soon. "Is there anything else you need?"

Kayla chirps, "Yeah! May we see the owner?"

Dean becomes nervous again. "Why, is there something wrong?"

Victoria tells him, "It's okay. She's just heard of her success story and would love to meet her in person."

"Okay then. I'll get her for you."

He leaves and we all sit in silence for a while, taking the Disney dining experience in. Soon, Victoria and Alicia start to talk to each other from across me. Kayla attempts to pet Dawn again, but has failed with another close shave of being bitten. The cat meows. "I can't help it!" Kayla cries. "It's your fault you're so gosh-darn cute!" Yvette simply drums her fingers on the table with no interest on her face.

As with any group outings (the little I go to, anyway), I remain silent for awhile. That is until Lulu spoke to me. "Amazing, huh?"

I grin. "Yeah. I can't believe we're not dreaming."

Lulu looks away from me. "Keep not believing because here she comes!"

Sure enough, Tiana, an actual Disney princess, is walking toward us with a platter of food in each hand. I can't tell which is more surreal. A Disney princess in the flesh or a Disney princess serving us food.

"Hey ya'll!" She hands us our food with a bright smile. She points to Kayla. "Dean told me that this little lady wanted to see me?"

Kayla squeals. "Yes! Hi! I'm Kayla. It's so nice to meet you!"

Tiana shakes her hand. "Aww, well thanks, sugar."

"How are you and Prince Naveen?"

"We're doing quite alright. Are you girls enjoying your evening tonight?"

Lulu nods as she begins to eat. "Just fine, thank you."

Alicia asks her, "You wouldn't happen to know where Dr. Facilier's shop is, would you?"

Tiana's face becomes concerned. "Now what on earth would you want to go there for?"

Alicia explains, "We're tourists and we want to see everything there is to see here. Can you tell us?" Tiana hesitates for a moment before sighing. "When you leave out the front door, go to the left and it'll be ten blocks down before you turn right. It'll be the second alleyway on the left. I got to warn ya'll though, he's a shadow man and he'll brew you up trouble if you make any sort of deal with him."

Victoria tells her, "Don't worry. We're too smart for him."

She holds the trays. "If ya'll need anything else, just let me know." She walks away to help another table.

Kayla sighs. "She shook my hand. A princess actually shook my hand."

"Alright guys. We've met Tiana and have our food. Let's eat and go," Alicia instructs.

I nod and start eating my food. "Hannah?" I look up. Kayla asks, "Can you pass the Tabasco?" I give the bottle to her and she pours a couple of drops into her gumbo, then passes the bottle to Victoria upon her request for it. I see Rose feeding some pieces of her food to Dawn and smile. They're so cute together, like a mother and daughter. Yvette's only interest is in her bread and butter. Alicia is quiet as well, probably thinking out a plan. I hear Lulu sucking through her straw loudly trying to get the last of her drink. We look at each other and giggle. I feel warmth in my heart. I've never really have gone out with friends like this. It's a nice change for me. So far, things have been pretty sweet.

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything Disney-related. All rights go to Disney. I only own my two OCs and my friends own theirs.**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

**Princess Gakoshi: Yeah, we'll be meeting a lot. Princesses and villains alike. I've never really tried Louisiana food, but my stomach keeps telling to give it a shot. It tends to be a bottomless pit for any food though. XD**

**KaronaBHM: I smiled the whole time I wrote that table scene. I thought it'd be very heartwarming and I'm glad you think it is.**

**Author's Note: Reviews are not only welcomed, but also encouraged! They encourage **_**me**_**, too. Seriously guys, I'd love to know what you all think.**

By the time we leave, it becomes dark outside. We walk down to Facilier's with only the dimly-lit street lamps to guide us. Kayla becomes a little nervous. "Guys, don't you think we should find a hotel or something?"

Yvette asks, "You got any cash for that?"

Kayla sighs, "No. But it's getting late." She hugs herself and rubs her arms up and down. "And cold, too."

"Well, we're not doing anything until we find Facilier," says Alicia. I fully agree, but I still don't know what we're going to do about him and his horocrux (yes, we're calling them that now). I jog up to her side. "So…what exactly are we going to do?"

"About Facilier?"

"Yeah."

"We go in as customers. A few of us will have to distract him by having their fortunes told, While others 'browse' around the shop to look for the horocrux." She looks at me. "I'm going to be one of the browsers. I was wondering if you would like to lead the distraction."

Me? _Lead_? I've never lead anybody in anything! What makes her think that _I_ can? What if something were to screw up because of me? Or worse. What if someone got hurt? No. I don't think I can live with that.

"Um…you know, Lulu would probably do a better job of it than I would. She's a pretty random person so Facilier should be distracted for a good half hour with her."

She looks at me sternly and I feel a twinge of guilt. "Hm." She shrugs. "If you say so. Lulu!"

Lulu catches up to us. "Yeah?"

"I need you and a couple others to distract Facilier. Can you do that?"

Lulu's eyes light up. "Sure!" She pumps her fist in the air. "I'm actually going to talk to a villain! This is so exciting!"

Alicia responds, "You, Hannah, and Victoria are going to ask him to get your fortunes told. The rest of us will look for this item of his."

Lulu salutes her. "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

We stare at the large, looming door above us lit with two torches illuminating a voodoo mask. I stand there with one question on my mind: Are we ready for this?

Alicia answers for me. She reluctantly places her hand on the knob, looks at us, than twists it to open the door slowly. She peers her head inside and motions us forward. We follow her cautiously inside. The shop is filled with potions and small animals kept in jars. Body parts are also stored among the shelves, though I'd rather not wonder if they've belonged to any human. I see the chair and the desk in front of it has a few lit candles, but…

"Where's Facilier?" Rose asks.

Alicia grunts, "I don't know. Listen, let's just look around and keep qui—"

"PAGING DOCTOR FACILIER!" We all cringe as Lulu screams at the top of her lungs. "DOCTOR FACILIER!"

"Lulu, hush!" I whisper frantically, but my plea is in vain.

"DOCTOR FACILIoomph!"

A dark hand covers Lulu's mouth from behind her and we hear an ominous, Creole voice. "I would _gladly _do just about anything for ya'll if you keep this screaming banshee quiet."

We gasp as the candles shine upon the witch doctor's face. I can't believe it. He's here!

He let's go of her mouth and makes his way to his desk, leaving Lulu to stand in shock. Her face slowly goes from surprised to absolute glee as she bounces up and down. "He touched me!" She whispers happily. I giggle while Victoria rolls her eyes.

Facilier seats himself on his grand chair and calls out, "Ya'll gonna stand there all day?"

Lulu runs to her chair with me and Victoria to sit beside her. Alicia yells, "We're just going to look around and…stuff."

Facilier looks at his staff with disinterest. "Ya'll do that."

With a big smile on her face, Lulu holds out her hand. "Hiii. I'm Lulu Calliope. Very pleased to meet your acquaintance." Facilier looks at her, half-lidded. "So you want your fortune told or what? Free of charge if you keep her at a distance." Victoria clears her throat. "Yes. We'd love that very much. Generous offer. Lulu, put your hand down," she says irritably. Lulu pouts and crosses her arms.

Facilier smiles a little. "Well, alright." He gets out his deck of tarot cards and shuffles. I watch in amazement as he performs his various shuffles with ease. He looks at Victoria. "Let's start with you, Victoria." She looks at him in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm a witch doctor. I was bound to know." He lays three cards in front of her. He flips over the first one, which I assume to be the one that interprets her past. It has a picture of a little girl with her mother, father, and what appears to be an older brother. "Ah, a loving and complete family. You must be very proud." Victoria sits up straighter and says, "Thank you."

"But tell me, darling. Is that enough to complete your life?" He flips over the middle card, indicating her present. It shows her with a mysterious figure in armor. He holds a sword and shield. "Love. That's what you're seeking, right?"

Victoria responds, "Well, of course. I would think that's what every girl would want. To have a loving man with a loving heart."

He holds his hands up. "Of course, of course. Every girl wants true love. It's simply in their nature. But what does _your_ desire in particular bring in the future?"

He looks at her future card and chuckles. "Let me ask you something, darling Victoria. Are you aware of the phrase 'Love is a selfless _and_ selfish thing'?"

"I…have. Why does that matter?"

"Because you find your prince, alright." Facilier throws down his card, showing a picture of a corpse with a beautiful woman crying over him. "But you're aware that your love for each other endangers him. Despite that, you stay with him, causing you to seal his fate."

Victoria takes a deep breath as she stares at the card. To my surprise, however, she chuckles and says, "Tarot cards are a bunch of baloney, anyway."

Facilier frowns and turns to Lulu. "For you, my more easily impressed friend, it seems we need another of my tools." He turns and reaches for a crystal ball and places it in front of her. "What is your question?"

Lulu becomes excited again. "Ooh ooh! Um… so many questions." I turn to see the others still fumbling with junk. Rose keeps chasing Dawn to not go after the mice scurrying around the floor. Alicia and Kayla shuffle through one of the shelves, though Kayla's face is twisted with disgust in the process. I can't really blame her since she's looking through jars of eyeballs and newts. I frown as Yvette watches with a bored expression. She may be a great artist, but her social skills have a lot to be desired.

"I got it!" Her eyes light up with an idea and leans forward to talk to the ball. "Magic ball," she speaks regally. "Who shall I become queen to in this wonderful world?" Facilier gives her a weird look and shakes his head sighing. His hands motion around the ball.

Soon, light shines from within the crystal ball and misty colors swirl inside. "Huh," he says. "It actually has an answer."

Lulu frowns. "Just tell me."

Facilier squints his eyes. "It's…a dragon."

"A dragon?" I ask in disbelief. Maybe this _is_ all a bunch of baloney.

He continues. "Or a serpent…I'm not sure. It's got a bird claw _and_ a paw. And bluebird wings?"

The light dims before completely fading out. Lulu yells, "What gives?!"

Facilier breathes a sigh of relief. "Your time's up. That's what you get with a free fortune."

Lulu throws herself back on her chair and blows her hair out of her face. Facilier's attention is soon drawn to me. "Hmmm…" He stares me for a while.

I get frightened and ask, "Wh-what's wrong?"

"Do you know what auras are?"

I tilt my head. "The fields of color around the body?"

"That's right. An aura tells much of a person's body and soul. But yours…" He gets up from his seat and walks toward me. I swallow hard as he stands in front of me with a studious expression. "I've never seen a color like yours. Grey."

"G-grey?"

"Tell me, darling, do you get out much?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Ever had a group of close friends?"

"I tend to keep to myself, sir."

He smirks. "You haven't really expressed yourself enough to have any other color. You've kept it all inside you." He walks behind me and places his hands on my shoulders. Victoria becomes concerned while Lulu looks at us with more interest than she should be. "A blonde girl with blue eyes. A typical beauty. And also very average. Personality. _That's_ what makes a woman to me. Why don't you…tell me more about yourself?"

I'm paralyzed in body from his hands, yet my mind is racing as if on the Daytona Speedway. "I…I…uh…" Thankfully, we here a crash of glass from behind us. We turn to see Kayla wince from the sight of broken glass and an organ that has fallen splat on the ground. Kayla grins sheepishly. "Oops." Alicia rubs her temples while Yvette falls on the floor laughing.

"Hey!" He yells. "That crocodile heart was expensive!" He stomps toward Kayla to give a good talking to about respecting the merchandise. I sigh, feeling relief wash over when I notice a glow from his staff that he left behind his desk. I gasp. Of course! That's got to be it! The horocrux!

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney-related. All rights to Disney. I and the other authors only own our OCs.**


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

**Princess Gakoshi: Even though I'm Christian, I'm kind of into that stuff, too. I tried to do tarot card readings, but I sucked at interpreting them. And no, Lulu's reading was accurate and you'll see why soon.**

**KaylaKissesKangaroos: I'm so happy you think so! I love writing each of you. It's fun to see how I can work off of each of your personalities. **

**KaronaBHM: Indeed, he was. Good thing Kayla stopped him!**

As Facilier's lecture continued from afar, I look at Victoria and Lulu to motion my head to the staff. She sees what I'm talking about and nods. She glances behind her before sneaking underneath the table. Soon, I see the staff move slightly before sinking below. She returns back up and mouths to me, "What now?"

"Break it!" I mouth back.

She looks at Facilier then back to me, apparently unsure if now is a good time. If we break it now, Facilier would notice and probably kill us with the little power he'd have left. Then I got an idea. "Lulu," I whisper. She leans close to me and I whisper to her ear. She nods and passes it on to Victoria. They look at me and I give the hushed countdown. "Three…two…one!"

Lulu stretches out her arms and yells out as loud as she can, "WEEELLLL…"

At that moment, Victoria taps the ball of the staff to the ground real hard to where he couldn't hear it smash. A dark purple smoke rises from out of it before disappearing in the air. She quickly hides the rod underneath the table in front of her chair to where he can't see.

Lulu continues, "We'd love to stay and chat awhile longer, but we'd best be off to other places. C'mon guys!"

Alicia looks at all three of us funny. Victoria mouths to her, "We did it." Alicia understands and says, "Yeah. Okay guys, let's get going!"

"Wait!" Facilier yells. "Who's gonna pay for this?!" He points to the broken jar. Lulu turns to me. "Hannah can kiss you."

"Wh-what! Hang on!"

Suddenly we hear a thud and everyone's attention turns Victoria's chair, which was moved to the side by…Facilier's shadow. He points to the staff in a frantic fit. He saw everything. Facilier turns to us with a furious expression.

"Crap in a hat," Lulu murmurs.

"I am _not_ dying here." By some miracle, Yvette becomes useful and fires her wrench at him, making him fall to the ground. "Come on!" She runs out the door and we don't hesitate to follow her.

As we run down the street, Rose calls out, "What now!?"

Alicia tries desperately to think of a plan. "I don't know! Ray never told us how to get back!"

Damn, she's right! Soon, Facilier and his shadow come sprinting toward us, shooting balls of magic from his hands. Each of us scream as we manage to dodge them. Yvette yells, "Stupid bug! He and that star bitch can kiss my ass!"

Wait a minute. Star! I look up and see two sets of familiar stars above us. "Everyone!" I yell. "Call Evangeline!" I point up and they see what I'm talking about. We all scream to her at the same time,

"Evangeline!"

"Get us out of here!"

"Help!"

"Illbakeyouaniceapplepieifwelive!"

Evangeline becomes brighter and the beams of light pull us up from the ground. The light blinds me again and I feel weightless once more.

* * *

We all fall to the ground of our place. All that I hear for a few seconds is heavy breathing and sighs of sweet relief.

Then, Lulu throws her fists in the air. "WOO! That was GREAT!" She falls on her back with a huge grin. I groan as I get up, "Is everyone here? Everyone alright?"

Rose gets up with Dawn. "I'm okay."

"Five, six, seven," Alicia counts. "Everyone's here."

We hear Ray's voice. "Congrats, girls! You did it!" The screen rises above us and turns on to Ray's face. "What'd I tell ya! I knew ya'll could do it!"

Victoria breathes with her hands on her knees, "We almost died."

Ray shrugs. "That's the price of being a hero. Close calls."

"Do heroes get to rest?" Victoria asks.

"Oh yes! Your accommodations!" He motions with his hands to open a smaller door on the other side of the room, leading to a hallway. We all walk through and see doors on both sides. Our names are attached to each one. We can hear Ray over the speakers. "These are your rooms. Evangeline personalized each one so ya'll can feel right at home. Get some rest 'cause tomorrow's gonna be as much of an adventure!"

"Yay!" Lulu cheers.

"Yay." The rest of us say wearily.

"Well, good night!" The audio switches off.

We stood there for awhile. Wow. We actually survived a day. I chuckle. They look at me and I feel awkward. I rub the back of my neck. "So…see you tomorrow?"

Victoria smiles a little. "Yeah…see you tomorrow."

We bid each other good night before I make my way into my room. And boy, Ray wasn't kidding. My room has the necessities with a bed, a desk, and a closet. But on that desk is my black leather journal and my huge assortment of pens (I tend to 'borrow' some from where I work. They still wonder where they are. What can I say? I'm a pen freak). Not only that, but my closet has all my clothes in it as well. My walls are painted a light purple, too. It's the same color walls I had from when I was still living with my parents. Creepy, but nice all the same.

And in the state of exhaustion I'm in, that bed is looking mighty comfy. I slip into it, not even bothering to change clothes. I yawn, "I'll bathe in the morning." I doze off into a lovely sleep.

* * *

Doctor Facilier watches as the seven brats float off into the night sky. He trembles in anger. How could they?! Thinking they can just break his staff? His only source of immense power!

He sighs and looks at his shadow and walks back to his shop. Worthless thing. Why couldn't he keep watch and warn him sooner? Probably staring at that blonde girl with the incredibly pale skin. _Guess I can't blame him for that._

No matter. He still has a little power and he can regain more. He'll find another vessel object to store his power. That girl can help him again with that. After all, she'd be more than happy to.

He returns to his desk and stack his tarot cards to put them in his desk drawer, then pushes in his guest chairs. Grabbing a broom and dustpan, he turns to clean the mess _they_ left behind. But in his sights, he sees a dark figure at his doorstep. _What's _he _doing here? I must've forgotten to lock the door._

The person saunters forward to him… "Hey! We're closed right now! You best get on out of he—" …and pulls out a gun. Facilier's eyes widen and the figure smiles. "I heard you've lost your vessel recently. Such a shame."

Facilier stammers with his hands in the air, "Th-that little girl w-will be m-mad, brother! Sh-she…"

"_She_ is no longer your concern. Besides, she's in no position to be stopping me now." He cocks the gun and says with false sincerity, "Don't worry. The others will join you soon." With that, the fire is shot.

**Author's Note: How was this one? Please leave a review! I do not own anything Disney-related. All rights to Disney, except for the OCs, who belong to their respective owners.**


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

**Princess Gakoshi: I was hoping you would feel some sinisterness in that scene. And yeah, ONE mission. Wish us luck in the others.**

**KaylaKissesKangaroos: Actually…he was referring to me. If you think back to the previous chapters, you'll see what I'm talking about. Sorry…**

**KaronaBHM: Yes, that is the 'her' they are talking about. And thanks! I'm glad you're loving this!**

An alarm sounds throughout my room. Instead of the usual beeping sound you get from a regular alarm clock, it's the pleasant sound of birds chirping. I could have sworn I was in a dream of being in a meadow if I hadn't woken up.

I stretch my arms out and yawn. The clock says 8:00 am. It's a pretty good time to wake up. I usually don't like to oversleep as I feel that waking up around noon wastes a perfectly good morning. I go to my closet and pull out a pair of black exercise shorts and a long white shirt. A simple outfit for a simple morning. Then again, where I am at right now, nothing is really simple is it? Well, maybe. Just not an _ordinary _morning, but I guess I can make it simple.

I notice a note on my door and read: 'The café is to your right when you enter the main room. See you there! From, Ray.'

God, I hope there's a coffee machine there. I leave my room and make my way to the café.

As I walk into the main room, I begin to take in its true enormity. The ceiling is so gosh darn high and in a dome shape. Also, the blue-whiteness of the room is pretty bright. It almost feels like I'm in a star. Sounds retarded, I know, but that's what it feels like to me. I turn right and go into the hall leading to the café. I enter and I'm surprised to see that Yvette is already there and already fully dressed with a book in one hand and coffee in the other at a table. Coffee.

She looks up at me and smirks. "Nice pajamas."

"They're not pajamas. It's my…casual morning clothes."

She takes a sip of her coffee. Coffee. "The material of your shirt begs to differ."

Coffee.

"If you're looking for the machine, it's over there," She points to the counter with my one true morning desire. I head over to make me some as Yvette continues. "Fascinating gizmo, really. It makes espressos, cappuccinos, and all the other works you can only buy at a Starbucks. They also have flavorings, too."

With that in mind, I make myself a cappuccino with a touch of hazelnut and go up to Yvette. "Um…mind if I sit here?" I don't exactly know why I bother asking her as it would be none of her business as to where I sit. Maybe it's just a habit from school I've gotten, even though I've graduated two years ago. I always felt the need to ask for people's permission to sit beside them as if my presence would be some sort of burden if I didn't ask at all.

Yvette pats the seat next to her and I sit down. Oh, the sweet smell of Arabica. Take me into your awakening paradise. I begin to savor my drink and sneak a glance at Yvette's book. Actually, it's a textbook. Hmm. That's a surprise. Not to imply that I've believed she's dumb or anything, but why a textbook? I then notice the diagrams of gears and tools. She glances at me and says, "It's for my college class. Advanced Mechanics." She continues reading. That's right. That's why she has her wrench as her weapon.

I decide to make conversation. "So, you want to be a mechanic, then?"

"Of course I do, dumbass."

"Oh." Perhaps it's better to keep quiet. I look away and continue sipping my coffee. Yvette notices my distancing and sighs. "I'm planning on building my own vehicles someday. Maybe even some robots."

I am surprised by her willing to talk to me and I respond, "That's… pretty smart. It'd be less expensive than buying them, right?"

She chuckles, "Yeah, and they're going to be bigger than better. They're going to make Lamborghinis look like Fisher-Price toys."

I admire her ambition. I can't remember the last time I've had a drive that strong. I hear the door open again. It's Victoria in a pale-yellow nightgown. I feel better after seeing her in pajamas (ahem, I mean casual morning clothes), too. After looking around a bit, she goes to the fridge and grabs an apple and a box of cereal. I watch her prepare her breakfast and sit at a separate table from us. I turn to Yvette. Before I can ask, she answers, "Go ahead. I'm busy, anyway." I smile and head over to Victoria.

She looks up at me and smiles. "Good morning!"

I smile back and feel comfortable enough to seat myself down across from her. Victoria looks at Yvette and calls out, "Morning!" Yvette looks up, nods her head, and returns to her book. Victoria frowns. "Crab apple," she whispers.

I laugh a little. "She's not _all_ bad."

"What's she reading, anyway?"

"Something from her college."

"Ah." She munches on her apple.

"Speaking of college, I saw on your page that you got your A.A. degree. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I'm pretty excited."

"What are you going to do?"

She shrugs. "It'd be something in administrations, of course."

"Well, of course."

We hear the door open and Lulu and Kayla walk in. Lulu is fully dressed as well while Kayla is in her own set of pink striped pajamas. Lulu yells out to the room, "Goooood MORNIN'! How's everybody's day!"

Kayla yawns.

Yvette responds, "Barely started, that's how it is."

Lulu skips over to Yvette. "Yvie, baby! Can I call you Yvie?"

"No."

"Yvie! Already in gear! Five me!" Yvette seems like she's forcing herself to not look up at her. "Okay, then!" She jogs over to Kayla, who is getting herself a glass of orange juice and a granola bar with droopy eyes. "Kayla! What do you say? Ready to go?"

"I told you, Lulu, when I've woken up, I'll be ready.

"Okay then!" She grabs a couple of bars for herself and jogs toward us and seats herself down beside me. I would tell her about the coffee, but from the way she's bouncing her leg violently, I don't think I want to let her get more hyped up than she is. Though, I can't blame her for the excitement. We're in the disneyverse, after all.

I ask her curiously, "Ready for what? We can't be going on another mission _now_. We just got up."

"I know _that._ Kayla and I were thinking of exploring this place. I've noticed that there are a lot more doors around the main room. Who knows where _those _lead to?"

There are other doors? I haven't even noticed them.

Kayla walks drudgingly toward us and sits down next to Victoria. "More like Lulu heavily persuaded me to go to keep her from caterwauling in front of my door."

"I was just saying good morning!"

"You were begging and whining for me to come out."

Lulu rolls her eyes. "Whatever you say. You guys want to come?"

Victoria nods. "I think that's a great idea. I'd like to know more about this place."

I nod, thinking so, too. Alicia walks in and gives us a tired smile. She takes out an apple and a granola bar for her and pours herself a glass of milk. After seating herself across from me and next to Victoria, she begins to open her granola bar. However, she stops and stares at me…for some reason. Another vision maybe? She focuses on the mug I'm holding, then looks at me. "Where's your food?"

"Um…I'm not hungry?" Apparently, that's the wrong answer. She shoves her food in front of me and says sternly, "Eat." Then gets up and grabs herself more food. I stare at the food in front of me. What was _that_ about? Then, I remember. Jenna. Well…I was actually not hungry! But I don't want to upset her, so I nibble on my bar and munch on my apple until they're finished. We all finish our breakfast and Kayla asks, "Where's Rose?"

Lulu adds, "Yeah, I don't want to start the tour without her!"

"I'm right here."

We all turn to see Rose looking very exhausted and holding a very grumpy Dawn in one of her arms. Her hair is disheveled and there are bags underneath her eyes. I feel bad for finding this image hilarious, but she _is _wearing a bath robe.

"Please tell me there's coffee in here."

I get up and make her a basic latte, then hurry back and give it to Rose. Dawn is still yowling. Kayla rubs Rose's shoulders, "How long have you been up?"

Rose sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose while squeezing her eyes shut. "Since four-thirty this morning."

"Aw, poor momma!" Kayla cries.

"I'm telling you, it is not easy raising a wild cat. This thing's stomach is a bottomless pit! And when it's not hungry, it's bored. And when it's not bored, it's thirsty!"

I'm so glad I'm never having children.

"So, _that_ was what the wailing was this morning," Yvette said as she stands in front of our table. Victoria glares at her. "Did it ever occur to you that she may have needed help?"

Yvette shrugs. "I wasn't gifted with a pet. _She_ was."

Getting an idea, I tell them, "My music player might have something for Dawn to fall asleep to."

Rose looks up at the ceiling, "Yes! Dawn can use a nap." She blinks her eyes. "And so can I."

"I'll be right back." I run out of the café and head to my room. I see my music player on the desk and grab it. I scroll through the playlists and spot Angel by Jackie Evancho. I hit select.

But, something odd catches my eye. At the bottom where the time length of the song is, it only says it lasts a minute. No, it doesn't. Could it be? I return to the menu, scroll again, and randomly hit another song. It lasts for a minute. Another song. Lasts for a minute. What is this? iTunes demos? It should most certainly be _not_. I bought those!

Then, it occurs to me. Huh. This must be my power's limitation.

Suddenly, I hear the audio click on and Ray announces, "Attention everyone! There has been an incident! Please, come to the main room now!"

**Author's Note: I do not own anything Disney-related. All rights to Disney. We only own our OCs.**


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

**Princess Gakoshi: Yep. That. And yes, it most certainly will be of complication.**

**KaylaKissesKangaroos: Thank you! I think you might have seen a picture on dA?**

**KaronaBHM: I like writing chapters about us. It's fun seeing how we work off each other's personalities.**

We gathered in the main room to find Ray losing his mind on screen. "This is terrible! Terrible I tell ya!"

I tilt my head. "Ray?"

"This hasn't happened before! I know the Master Villain is crazy, but THIS?!"

"Ray," Alicia calls.

"What are gonna do? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?"

"RAY!" Alicia yells.

His attention reverts to us and says, "Oh, thanks goodness, ya'll are here! Something terrible has happened!"

"We got that already. Now tell us what happened!" Alicia demands.

"Well…oh…how do I put this? Ya'll know that witch doctor from last night, right?" _Do I ever… _"He…sorta…kinda…pushed on a few daisies."

"What?!" we yell.

Lulu cries, "Facilier is dead? How?"

"From what I heard, a gunshot to the heart!"

I gasp. Murder? We now have_ murder _involved in this? "But wait, can anyone really _die_ in this world?"

Victoria adds, "Yeah. These guys keep popping up like weeds!"

Kayla thinks and says, "But maybe…there's a special weapon?"

Ray shrugs. "Perhaps. I don't know! I DON'T KNOW!" Evangeline's light brightens to calm him down. "I know, I know, baby. I'm all better." He clears his throat and says to us, "Ladies, it appears we have a new objective. And that is to find and protect the other villains."

"You can't be serious!" Alicia cries. "First, we put our lives on the line to destroy their…things. And now we're suppose to _protect_ them?!"

"Well," Victoria ponders, "They _are_ a big part of the Disney world. And being heroes, we _are _obligated."

Rose looks down sadly. "That's true. We can't just leave them behind. What would that say about us?"

Lulu adds, "And if the bad guys don't live, how can we marry them and have beautiful babies?!"

I could've sworn I heard crickets in the long silence from that.

Yvette says, "A most appealing point…"

"_Anyway, _where would we even keep them?" Alicia asks.

"We have a separate dorm area for those in need of hero protection," Ray answers, pointing to his right leading down a hall. "They can stay there."

So, villains are going to stay with us? This…is actually a dream come true for me. But Facilier being dead? How can that be? How can someone ultimately die in Disney?

"Ray?"

"Yes, girl?"

"How would you know he's actually…dead?"

"Ya'll know Hades?"

"Yeah?"

"He told us he's in the Underworld. The really dead Disney villain folks end up there."

My heart feels a twinge of pain. "What? You mean that's the villains' fate?"

"Of course! It'd be trouble if they all ended up here with us!"

Villains end up in the Underworld. That's just awful. Victoria looks at me with sadness on her face. Even _she _understands that no one deserves such a dismal fate. But Lulu is surprisingly okay with this. "Maybe they can band together to have their own Villains' Guild. It'd be a nice place for it."

Yvette responds, "How would that be? They wouldn't be able to leave."

I give Lulu credit for her optimism. I give Yvette credit for focusing on reality.

Alicia speaks up. "Alright. If there's a killer out there, we need to go after them. Where are we going next?"

Ray grins. "That's the spirit! Ya'lls next mission is…under the sea!"

"Oh no," Lulu groans.

Kayla smiles. "You mean…?"

"I hope you've brought your swimsuits! Or maybe you won't need them for this as you'll be going through a transformation."

Another transformation? I hope it doesn't hurt as much as being Disney-fied.

"Tell Sebastian I said 'salut*'!" The portal doors open. I breathe and walk to it with the others.

And OH MY GOD! IT HURTS! IT HURTS WORSE THAN BEFORE!

* * *

Apart from being blinded by light and deafened by the humming, my legs feel like they're being meld together atom by atom. It feels like skin getting caught in the zipper of your pants except your _skin_ is the zipper. That, and my leg bones feel like they're melting. I'm not kidding. My leg bones are melting. Into what?! Then, there's my feet, which are forcefully twisted and melded together into a 'T' shape. It was downright agony.

Finally, the pain fades with the light and I feel water all around me. I look down to see what would dare bring me so much pain. A fin? So, all this pain to turn into a mermaid?

I hear the others groan as they rub on their new…fins. Lulu groans, "Those serene transformation sequences were full of shit!"

Kayla moans, "You're telling me."

Yvette yells, "Again with the pink?!"

Rose calls out, "Where's Dawn?! Dawn? Dawn!"

Kayla uses her earrings and says, "I hear her calling your name over there!" I see a black fish with whiskers swim toward Rose and rub her cheek on hers. "Dawn!" Rose holds her tight.

"Let's go meet Ariel! I want to see Atlantica and the other mermaids, too!" says Kayla.

Alicia says, "First things first. Let's find Ursula."

"But we won't have time to visit Atlantica when we'd have Ursula chasing us!" Kayla whines.

"We won't be chased this time. We are going to actually use our weapons. You know, like we _should_ be doing!"

"I agree with Alicia! Let's go!" Lulu claims.

"Uh, yeah," I say. "It's not like Triton would want to see us, anyway." The truth is, Ariel is my least favorite Disney princess. It just seems like she has no air in her skull where her brain should be and isn't a good role model at all. I can tell by Lulu's sudden agreement with Alicia that she feels the same.

However, Kayla persists. "Aw, c'mon! When will we get another chance like this?"

Victoria pats her on the back. "We can go after. Right, Alicia?"

Alicia looks at Victoria and sighs, "Whatever you say. Let's just get the important part over with."

Kayla beams, "Then let's go!" She attempts to swim, but with great effort. "I'll…get…the hang…of this!" She says with each stroke of her arms. Victoria instructs, "Just move like you see mermaids do!" She demonstrates for us and we follow her movements. Okay, note to self. More force from the tail, the faster you go. After getting the hang of our underwater kinesthetic, Kayla swims to a turtle and asks, "Excuse me? Can you point to where a cave is? One owned by the name of Ursula?" Instantly, the turtle hides in its shell and shakily points behind him. "Thank you, Mr. Turtle!" she says as she pats him on the shell. She swims away and we follow behind her.

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney-related. All rights to Disney. We only own our OCs.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

**Princess Gakoshi: I'm more into the sky and wind, which my being a Libra explains (even if I'm not a Libra, I'd probably still be into it). And really? I always kind of liked Ursula. She's a pretty funny villain.**

**KaronaBHM: Yes, you agree with me! I can't wait to see Ursula, too. It'll be…interesting.**

We swim for what seems to be a half hour. We get exhausted and rest on the sea floor. I look around me. There's nothing but open sea. Dawn starts to wail again and Rose grabs some seaweed and feeds to her. "How much longer till we get there?" she asks.

Alicia talks to Kayla. "We've been at this for a while. Did you not think to ask for directions again as we go?" Kayla looks down sadly. "Sorry. I'll go ask someone else." She swims away to the top. Alicia calls, "Where are going?!"

Victoria says, "Alicia, come on. That was a bit harsh."

Alicia huffs, "We need to get this over with and find Jenna. Who knows what's happening to her? That Master guy could have…" She buries her face in her hands and takes a deep breath. I go up to her and rub her back. "We _will_ find her. I know she's alright."

Alicia glares at me, causing me to flinch a little. "How?"

"We can just ask as we go and…"

She sighs. "That's not what I meant."

"Then, what do you mean?"

Before Alicia could answer me, Kayla hurries back from above. "Guys! I found Scuttle!" We all look up at her. "Come on!" She swims back up and we follow her. I tell Alicia, "See? Things are working out, now." Alicia doesn't respond, but sets her determined eyes on the surface. I sigh and look ahead.

I come out from the water and to the bright sun and blue sky. Not one cloud can be seen above us. I spot a rock ahead with a pile a junk. So, she _did_ find Scuttle. Talk about sheer luck. Victoria smiles, "Good job, Kayla!" Kayla smiles back. Apparently, Victoria wanted to make up for Alicia's outburst. But, to be honest, I don't think Alicia meant to hurt her. I especially feel uneasy with the thought of what's happening with her.

Where can she be?

We see the white albatross upon the rock and he gives us a wave. We paddle to him as he says, "You must me the girls Kayla was talking about! I gotta say, your friend is such a darling little thing!" He pinches her cheeks and Kayla giggles. "Pretty as a peach, I must say."

Alicia chuckles a little. Phew. This is the first time I've seen her relax. Maybe Scuttle's good vibes are working into her. Scuttle continues, "So, you what do you kids want to look at first? I've got a ton of things up here to show you!" He goes through his things and pulls out a loop earring. "This is the loop-di-loop! Fun for kids of all ages!" He twirls it around his finger ferociously. "Or at least for people with anxiety issues. Yvette smirks at Alicia. The latter simply rolls her eyes.

He then pulls out an empty beer bottle with the bottom broken off. "This baby can amplify your own voice! I call it the mega-voice! You can even sing in it!"

Lulu blurts out, "Uh, I don't think that's a …"

But his incessant squawking begins, anyway. I cover my ears along with the others, but I can still hear him clearly. I even hear Dawn wail from the sound. Scuttle finally stops and beams at Dawn. "Hey! We make a great duet! You looking to perform? I'll look you up!"

Victoria says, "Yes, that's good and all, but we need to—"

"Oh, and you _must_ take a look at this one!" He gets out an old paintbrush and says, "Isn't she a beauty? This is the schnauzer-cleaner! It cleans the inside of your nose in a jiff! Here, let me give you a free demonstration…"

"No!" We all yell. Yvette shouts, "We don't want your stupid booger-picker!"

Scuttle says while crossing his arms, "Huh! Suits me just fine. I didn't want to give it away, anyway."

Victoria tells him, "Excuse me, but we're looking for an Ursula the Sea Witch. Could you maybe tell us where he is?"

He looks at all of us as if we turned into zombies. "The Sea Witch!? Are you out of your minds?! Haven't you kids ever hear of what happened to our princess?!"

Rose says sheepishly, "Well, unlike her, we have brains. Don't worry, we won't make any deals with her. We only need to ask her for…beauty advice?"

Scuttle looks at her for a moment and laughs out. "Okay, you crazy kids! I'll indulge ya!" He points off and says, "You'll have to go down pretty deep, though. It'll get dark, but I doubt you'll miss the skull cave."

"Thanks Scuttle," Victoria says. "Let's go, girls." With that, she dives to the bottom as do we. As we swim down, Yvette asks me, "When do you think Lulu's going to remember that we can breathe underwater, now?" I turn and notice that Lulu is holding her breath and her nose. I giggle. "Give it a minute."

Soon, Lulu's eyes widen with realization and she takes in a gulp of air…I mean, water…and exhales loudly. Lulu looks at us with our big grins and she sticks her tongue out.

"Hey, Kayla," I hear Alicia call out. Kayla reluctantly swims up to her. Alicia looks at her. "I…owe you an apology." Kayla smiles with understanding as am I and we continue onward.

* * *

The ocean gets darker and darker as we swim deeper and deeper to the bottom. Although with all the fogginess of the water, we didn't fail to catch the skull cave. Dreary green light glows from its eyes and mouth.

Yvette spits out sporadically. "Ech! This water is so filthy. I can't stand to breath in it!"

Dawn spurts out small coughs and Rose pats her on the back. "There, there. We'll be out of here soon, sweetie."

Alicia swims ahead of us and has us hide by the entrance. She looks inside before motioning us in. We slowly move through the entrance. And can't put my finger on it, but something about this place seems different.

Lulu was the one to bring it up. "Where are the little plant guys?"

Victoria added, "Yeah. In the movie, they were the first things Ariel had seen when entering the cave. They should be here."

We freeze when we hear a low growl.

Kayla gasps and whispers, "Does she have a sea monster?"

Lulu shakes. "Maybe that's how she kills her victims, now. You know, if they don't follow up a deal?"

Alicia breathes deeply. "You could be right. Let's keep a look out." We nod and keep moving deeper into the cave. As we come close to the sound, it becomes louder and louder. I can soon hear a high-pitch whistle following the horrible sound and…

High-pitch whistle? Is Ursula…snoring?

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney-related. All rights to Disney. We only own our OCs.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

**Princess Gakoshi: I don't blame her, either. Her determination is important to the group, after all. And Scroop talks in his sleep? I have never known this.**

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! There's something I'd like to go over (and I don't know why I didn't mention this earlier). I know that Jenna had meant a lot to many of you and I'd like to share a couple of things. Firstly, for those of you who'd like to know what she looks like, I have posted two photos of her on my deviantart account (OsloCarter) that Alicia and Lulu have provided me. Second, for character visual references, there are azaleasdolls that me and the others have made for ourselves as we travel through each world if you ever want to take a look.**

**Thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far. Reviews are my fuel and I hope to hear from more of you. You know, so that I know you guys are actually liking this? Anyone?**

All of us gather around her as Ursula wheezes with every inhale and snorts with every exhale. I try to keep from giggling to not wake her up. Yvette readies her wrench. "Alrighty. Time to take the big fish out of her pond."

Victoria lowers her arm and whispers, "No! We can't! We have to take her to the blue house, remember?"

Yvette looks at her half-lidded. "The blue house?"

"Yes, we're calling it that!"

"What makes you think she'll come with us in the first place?" Yvette questioned agitatedly.

Ursula slowly gets raises up rubs her eyes. My eyes bulge. "Guys?"

"We'll simply tell her that her life is in danger. She'll _have_ to come with us!"

"I think you're forgetting how prideful these guys can be!"

Her eyes begin to open and she smacks her lips. "Guys?" I repeat.

"Well, _I _think you're forgetting how important this is!" Victoria retorts.

"Guys!" I whisper as loud as I can. But already, Ursula yawns a giant yawn. Lulu panics. "Shit! Hold on, I can handle this!" She gets out her remote and hits pause. Ursula's image becomes static and still. She waves her hands around in a cheesy gangster fashion. "Hah! Take that Ursula the Sea BITCH."

Alicia yells, "Lulu! What are you doing? You know that effect only lasts for a short time!"

Lulu gasps. "For how long? I forgot!"

I chime in, "How about if Lulu just keeps an eye on Ursula and keeps pausing every time she moves? Sound good?" Alicia thinks about it and nods. "Lulu, you are our lookout. Watch her, okay?" Lulu looks at her with a scrunched up face and sighs. "Fine, whatever."

"Everyone else, let's start searching the place." We go in separate directions and look in our own areas. I search through her vanity and its drawers. Kayla calls out as she looks behind a chair, "What exactly are we looking for?"

Alicia answers as she searches through her bookshelf, "Something that would be sentimental or close to her."

Rose tells her as she looks through her closet, "Wouldn't that be too obvious?"

I answer as I look under her sitting stool, "Yvette is right when she says that villains are prideful. Especially, of their own things."

"Why thank you, Hannah. At least, _someone _agrees with my inputs."

Victoria looks at me, irritated. "Stop encouraging her." I chuckle nervously and turn to Lulu. She stares intently at Ursula. She begins to move again and Lulu yelps out, pushing the pause button.

I begin my search again when Lulu calls out, "Hey, Alicia?"

"Yeah?"

"You said it had to be something sentimental and close, right?"

"I did?"

"Could her horocrux be something like…I don't know…a seashell necklace?"

We turn to Ursula and see that she indeed has that such accessory. Victoria smiles. "Good work! That's the seashell necklace that Ursula uses for power in the movie!"

Alicia nods. "Alright, Lulu. Now grab it."

Lulu says, "Well, thank you all, I…wait, what did you say?"

"Grab from her. You found it, you take it."

Kayla cheers, "Yeah, Lulu! Time to be a hero!"

Lulu inhales through her teeth and says, "But…then I'd have to…go near her."

"Yeah?" Alicia says, one brow raised.

"And I'd have to…touch her."

"And?"

Lulu sighs. "You owe me big." She hesitantly inches toward Ursula and reaches out slowly to her necklace. That's it, Lulu. Slowly…slowly…

Then Lulu grabs the shell and we all sigh with relief. She shouts cockily, "Ha ha! Once again, I, the great Calliope have succeeded in…doing something!"

Alicia says, "That's wonderful, Lulu. Now, let's get going…"

"Never before has Calliope taken on such a challenge as going against the sea monster, Ursula. But there is no challenge too…challenging for _this _Lulu."

"Come on, Lulu."

"Courageous is she. Bold is she. Gorgeous is she! Calliope is all of the above and more."

"Lulu… the effects are going to wear off soon…"

"Nevermore will Ursula, the scourge of Atlantica, be anything more than just a huge mass of meat fit only for the cruddiest calamari of prison people! For I, Lulu Calliope—" Her wrist gets grabbed by a violet hand and Lulu screeches in terror.

If looks could kill, Ursula's smirk and death stare would be a stab in our faces. Multiple stabs.

"Well now. I am quite surprised. I didn't think I'd have any trespassers these days."

Lulu stammers, "He..he he…he… HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPP!"

Ursula begins to slowly, only to raise her voice. "What in the name of Poseidon are you all doing with MY THINGS!?" Ursula yells. Rose looks at the top she had been holding from her closet. She smiles nervously and slowly puts it away and closes the door. "Umm…beauty tips?"

Ursula looks at her dumbfounded. "So, you thought that you can just gallivant around my cave and go through my belongings just to get _beauty tips._"

"Y-yes."

Then, Ursula does the most out-of-character-thing for a villain that I ever have witnessed. She beams from ear to ear and says, "Why didn't you say so?" She rushes over to her vanity and pulls out a bunch of her make-up. And I mean _a bunch._ She can make Sephora look like a seven-year-old girl's Barbie's First Make-Up Kit. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that exists.

Alicia and Victoria give each other a confused glance. They look at me and I shrug. Lulu comes up to me with shock on her face. Boy, is she traumatized. "You okay?" I ask. She looks off to the distance and asks, "Can you hold me for a few minutes?"

"This is truly exciting for me! I'm sure you have all heard of my little 'reformation'," she says the word as if it were an annoyance to say. "But it's been a while since anybody has truly wanted to see me for anything! Not one merperson has wanted to make any deal with me. It's really bad for my business. The only other visit I've had was when that little girl came along."

Alicia's brows were raised. "A girl? What was her name?"

"Oh, the child had a simple, yet sweet name. Jenna, I believe it was."

We all gasp. I smile, "So, she's been here?"

"Yes, and she was such an angelfish. Although that face of hers really needed my touch." She turns to me and gives a couple of tsks. "Oh honey, I believe you are in need of it, too."

"M-me?"

"Of course," She swims over, grabs me, and sits me down. I think I screamed, but my brain wasn't functioning probably from being grabbed by her, so I can't fully comprehend what I did. "You're face is much too pale for there to be nothing on it." She grabs one of her lipsticks and applies it on herself, checks herself in the mirror, and says, "Oh yes, this will do for you. Here."

I lean back. "No thank you. I don't…" But she slides it across my mouth anyway and even rubs some to but it on my cheeks. "There now. A little color on your cheeks and lips does wonders. You look perfect!" I look at the dark mauve colors that are smeared on my face and fully disagree. Still, I can't hurt her feelings when she didn't even kill us for giving her a rude awakening. "Thanks…"

Alicia goes up to her. "Listen, we are looking for Jenna, the girl you've spoken of."

Ursula frowns. "Why so? Has something happened?"

I say as I continue to ponder at my face. "She's gone missing."

"Missing?! My gracious, that poor child! She was the only decent mermaid around these parts! I miss our conversations of how much we both find Ariel a complete nuisance." She chuckles. "There was this one joke she had about how fake her red hair must be. I believe she said, and I quote, that it's 'the color of a giant rash on a whale's bottom.' Darling girl."

Alicia continues, "Do you know where she is?"

Ursula puts a finger to her chin. "I can't say that I do. One day she said she had other people to meet with and never returned." She sighs. "She's like the little sister I've never had."

"What about Morgana?" asks Kayla.

"What _about _her? She's nothing but an insignificant little…"

"Witch?" We all gasp as we see Morgana herself at the doorway.

Ursula merely smirks. "Prescisely."

"Oh, come now, dear sister. You've called me worse than that. Losing your touch? Could it be possible that your 'friend' softened you up?"

Ursula glares at her. "You should be just as grateful for what she's done for us all as I am."

"But I am! It gives me the chance to regain my strength to completely take over Atlantica. And perhaps beyond. Meanwhile, you're having chit-chats with puny little merpossy."

I breathe feeling the sibling rivalry in the air. The other girls back up against the wall as Morgana gets closer to her sister. Ursula snarls. "What do you even want, you little pest?"

"I simply wish to inform you of my intentions to take over soon."

Victoria gasps. "You can't do that!"

"And she won't." Alicia grabs her ring and points it at her. "Leave or you'll regret coming here."

Morgana laughs. "A pin? What are you going to do? Stick it in me?"

Alicia smirks. "Not exactly." She shoots a beam of psychic energy, sending her out the door. Our mouths become agape as is Morgana's. Then she glares and says, "You think this is over, child? I will be ba-!" Alicia sends another beam, but Morgana dodges it and swims away.

Ursula sighs and puts a hand to her forehead. "What am I going to do with her?"

Victoria chuckles. "She'd make a nice sushi dish."

Kayla makes a disgusted face. "Not even that. Wait! If Morgana's here, than that must mean Ariel's here, too. And Melody!"

I sigh. Morgana just _had_ to show up.

"Let's go see them!" She chippers.

"Hold on!" Alicia yells. She turns her pin to Ursula. "You're going to do three things. Give us that necklace, come with us, and tell us where Jenna went to."

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney-related. All rights to Disney. We only own our OCs.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

**Princess Gakoshi: I thought it'd bring in a dramatic moment, but…comedic works, too. XD**

Ursula stills from fear and holds her hands in the air. I say frantically, "What are you doing?! Don't shoot at her!"

Alicia keeps her eyes on Ursula. "I won't. But I will if I don't get that seashell and an answer. Hand it over."

Ursula looks at her while clutching her necklace. "Are you mad?! Do you have any idea what will happen if I give up the majority of my power?" Alicia shoots at her arm, making Ursula shout in pain.

"Last chance! Hand it over!" Then, two eels grab both Alicia's arms and stretch them out to where she can't reach her pendant. "Aaah! Hey, let go of me, you hag!"

Ursula snarls at her and forms a ball of magic in her hand. "Ursula, no!" I shout. Yvette readies her wrench to attack.

"What makes you think I can't just kill you now?"

Alicia smirks. "Because Jenna wouldn't want one of her best friends to be killed in your hands, would she? Or do you prefer to lose her friendship and become alone for the rest of your miserable life?"

Ursula's face, which was once contorted with anger, begins to soften. She looks at me and the other girls and sighs. "I _do_ want to be able to sleep at night. I don't think I can with losing a friend like her. Flopsem, Jempsom, release the girl." Her pets let her go and Alicia rubs her wrists before holding her hand out. Ursula takes off her necklace and Alicia grabs it from her to smash it against the wall.

"Now tell me, do you know where she is?"

Ursula shakes her head and sighs, "I swear, dear, I don't know where she went. She said something about having other tasks, so I let her spend a couple of nights here and she left. That's the last I've seen of her."

Alicia looks at her long and hard. We float where we are with tension filling the water around. Alicia sighs.

Ursula says. "I can take you to someone else who might have seen her."

Lulu huffs out, "She could be useful, but _somebody _pissed off Morgana by shooting at her."

"Seriously Alicia, that was one of Jenna's favorites!" Kayla cries.

Alicia retorts, "Hey, I'm not the one that went 'exposition' on all of us!"

"Enough!" I yell. They all look at me and I get embarrassed. After clearing my throat, I ask, "Ursula, who is this someone else?"

She sighs. "I was hoping I'd never have to see her again."

"Who?" I ask.

"She and her stupid villagers rough house all over the shoreline of their little kingdom. And that daughter of hers has such a loud mouth, I can practically hear her from here." On cue, we hear giggles and cheers from afar and she sighs. "Speak of the little devils."

Kayla gasps with a smile. "I think that's Ariel! Are we going to see them?"

Alicia looks up at the ceiling. "If it means getting more clues, then that's a definite 'yes'." Victoria smiles as Kayla giggles excitedly. The rest of us give out an exasperated groan. I can only hope she's not as much of a whiner as she was before being a mother.

* * *

Low and behold, we find the two Disney princesses, Ariel and Melody, on the shore. Ariel is reading a book (she can read?) and Melody splashing about in the shallow water. We swim up to them and see Ariel's face goes from relaxing to surprised than to happy as she sees us approaching. She waves and tells Melody that we are here.

"Ursula, dear! You didn't tell me you have such lovely friends." Queen Ariel says as her extremely pink dress and so-called innocent face makes me have unsettling thoughts of wanting to punch her in the face. "They _are_ your friends, right?"

Ugh. Lulu murmurs to where Ariel can't hear, "Wow. Condescending thing to ask. Bitch."

Ursula acknowledges us. "Yes _princess_, they are _my_ friends. Though, I'm not so sure about the one with the glasses."

I ask, "We're all your friends, right Alicia?"

"Go get stuffed into a shower drain, rubber flab."

I chuckle nervously and rub my neck. "What'd I tell you? Total besties."

Ariel smiles and holds out her hand and introduces herself to us. Kayla takes her hand and shakes it. "Very nice to meet you, your highness!" Ariel giggles. "Well, it's so nice to meet you, too."

Ursula says irritatingly, "Ariel we are looking for a girl that came by my cave not too long ago. Have you seen her anywhere?"

Ariel looks up at the sky in thought. Alicia adds, "Blonde hair? Big green eyes?"

"Oh! Do you mean Rapunzel?"

"No!" Lulu yells. "Come on, guys. She's no help. Neither is Ursula."

"Wait!" says Melody. "Are you talking about the mermaid with the white fin?"

Ursula beams. "Yes! That's the one! You know her?"

"Do I ever! She and my mother haven't gotten along so well, but she is such fun to talk to! Remember Jenna, mother?"

Ariel frowns and sits upon the sand. "Oh yes. She was quite a handful. She kept giving me these sneers." She looks at Lulu. "Kind of like the one you are giving now."

"Oh, shut it." Ariel gasps at Lulu's sassing and Victoria intervenes. "Melody, do you know where she headed off to?"

"Well, she said something about going to visit Germany. Does that help?"

"Germany…Germany…" Alicia ponders to herself. "What Disney movie takes place there?"

Then I remember. "Isn't it Snow White?"

Kayla squeals, "Snow White!"

Rose asks, "Isn't that the one with the Betty Boop voice?"

"Sure is!" Kayla answers. "She's so adorable!" I actually like Snow White. She is, in fact, adorable and she's fourteen, so her naïveté makes sense.

Rose smiles. "We'll get to meet the dwarves and everything!"

Alicia announces, "First things first. We need to get Ursula to come with us."

Ursula holds her hands in the air. "Wait! Nobody said anything about police custody!"

I calm her as reassuringly as I can. "Don't worry. It's more like witness protection." Ursula looks at me, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard?" Rose asks. "There's a crazy person killing off villains."

"Killing?! Then what did you take my unlimited powers for? I could have used them!"

Ariel glares, "You had unlimited powers? Those girls were right to take them from you. You also could have used them for malicious reasons. No one trusts you with that kind of power."

Lulu yells out to Ariel, "Well, you were never such an angel, either! You were willing to give up your father and your kingdom _for a boy you just met on a fishing boat. _A _fishing_ boat! Really think about that, you dumb broad!"

Everyone stares at Lulu in still tension. I had no idea that she can be so aggressive. Then, Melody giggles. "Gee, mother. And you thought _Jenna_ was a handful."

* * *

"I can't believe you completely dissed out Ariel," Victoria says as we swim with Ursula to prepare for her to come with us to the blue room. "I know she's not everyone's favorite, but we could have done without the name-calling."

Ursula snickered. "Well, I thought it was amusing!" Lulu, Rose, and I laugh along with her.

Victoria frowns. "Great. My childhood gets ruined like this?"

We finally make it to the cave and Ursula has us wait outside. "I don't want any of you to see me grab my personal things as I pack." Alicia huffs. "Do whatever you need to do. Just don't have us wait longer than five minutes."

"Five minutes? That's not enough time to—" Alicia holds out her pin. Ursula says fast, "Five minutes, it is!" And she swims quickly inside.

Lulu chuckles and turns to Rose. "Hey. What do you get when you cross Ursula and Ariel?"

"What?"

Lulu chuckles, "A terrible slash fic." They both laugh before Victoria glares at us. They get silent.

We wait and wait until minute ten rolls by. Alicia gets fed up and grabs her pin. "That's it. I'm tired of waiting." I hold her off and say, "Let me go check on her. I don't want us to scare her away." Alicia sighs and gestures me in.

I swim slowly inside and the room somehow feels…sinister. More so, anyway. But what is it about this place now that is suddenly foreboding?

"Ursula?" I call out. I don't get an answer. I call out her name again. Still, nothing.

I swim deeper into the cave and pick up a strange smell. It smells like…copper.

Oh, no.

"Ursula?" I call out more desperately, swimming faster to her main chamber as I prepare myself for the worse.

Though, nothing could prepare for what I see before me. Ursula, the powerful sea witch, is lying face down on the floor with blood floating around her. It only takes me a few seconds of stunned silence before I start screaming.

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney-related. All rights to Disney. We only own our OCs.**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter 14

**Princess Gakoshi: Sleeping Beauty took place in Germany? I thought she was in France like Cinderella. I'll have to look into that.**

**Karona BHM: XD Yeah, that was hilarious. I figured people were pairing those two, so I thought I'd bring it up.**

The smell of blood is overwhelming as is the amount of it rising in the water. I don't usually faint at the sight or smell of blood, but seeing a Disney legend clearly dead on the floor has me close to passing out. Hence, why it was fortunate that Victoria caught as I almost fall to the floor.

It only took a few seconds for the others to rush in. "Hannah? What's going on? We heard you scream and…" Alicia stops dead in her sentence upon her seeing Ursula.

Yvette can only bring out a "Whoa." We all stare at her in a dead silence. I don't think any of us know how to react, but I know that our minds are filled with fear.

Then, Kayla yells, "What the heck happened!?"

"Okay, I know I had thoughts of harming her, but this is too much!" Lulu exclaims.

Alicia clenches her fists and asks with venom in her mouth, "How could this have happened? We were right outside! We should have heard her screaming or _something_!" Rose points a trembling finger at the body. "You think it has to do with _that_?" There is a white cloth tied tightly around her mouth, possibly used as a gag. If we had heard her scream for help, we would have had enough time to save her. But we heard nothing…

Why did we let her go off by herself?! Why?! How could we have been so stupid?!

I hug myself tightly and heave in as many breaths as I can muster. Lulu turns to me. "Hannah?" I only stand there and say nothing. What can I say? Nothing I do can fix this. "Hannah, come on. Snap out of it! We need to do something!"

"Like what?" I manage to whimper out. "She's dead. What else can we do?"

Alicia responds, "We find whoever did this. They couldn't have gotten far. In fact…" She looks around the room. "The killer couldn't have gotten past us when we were guarding the door and came in. I'm fairly certain they are still here."

Kayla screeches out, "You mean the killer's in the same room as us?! He can jump out at us at any moment!" At that, we ready our weapons, being our only hope of finding the culprit and leaving alive. Kayla and Rose, who don't have combat weapons, get behind us as we group up. Alicia orders, "You are surrounded! Come out with your hands up!"

The room is silent for only a moment. Then, _she_ came out from under the bed, with her hands in the air and fear on her face.

"Morgana." Alicia says in deep anger. "I should have known better than to let you live."

"W-wait! It's not what it looks like. I didn't kill her!" Morgana pleas.

Lulu yells out, "Yeah, right! What makes you believe we'd trust you?"

"I'm telling you, I didn't do this! I'm an innocent bystander!"

Victoria states, "You are our prime suspect. You're here and you've been here the whole time Ursula has. You even had a motive to kill her. It can only be you." That is true. But to say that Morgana is the Master Villain? Could that really be true? I have a feeling that this is too easy.

Yvette glares at her, with her wrench ready to fire. "I say we kill her right now!"

Morgana gets on the ground and holds her hands together in prayer. "Please!" she cries. "You have to believe me! I mean, yes, I was going to sneak up on her, knock her out, and take her vessel, but some man snuck behind her and stabbed her!" I look at Ursula's body and see a harpoon has been shoved into her deeply, just like she was in the movie. So, not only did the Master Villain kill her, he mocked her in death, as well. I take in a deep breath.

"Alright then, Morgana," Alicia says. "Why don't you tell us what he looks like?"

Morgana's eyes begin to fill with tears. "I don't know! He wore some kind of dark cloak. I couldn't see his face!"

Alicia approaches her. She seems to be ready to shoot her. "Such a shame. We might have gone a little easier on you if you'd have known."

"No! Please!" Then, Flopsem and Jempsom come out from hiding and get in front of her. "Wait! She's telling the truth! We saw it too!" One of them says.

"There you two are!" Alicia shouts. "You could have been working for her. Why else would you suddenly be defending her?" The three shake in terror of her pin, which begins to glow.

"Alicia!" I shout as I go toward her. I whisper in her ear. "Could they really have killed Ursula so insultingly and now be acting so pathetic to us?"

"Exactly. They are _acting_."

"But if she really did it, then why isn't she attacking us?"

We both turn to her and Alicia asks, "Where is your vessel?"

Morgana says sadly, "He was destroyed."

He?

"When I returned to my lair, I called out to my sidekick, Undertow, but he didn't come to me when I called him. I ended up finding him dead! I figured that Ursula had something to do with it. I thought she might have sent her eels or something. So, I came over here to take hers. But as I was hiding, well, you already know. And then he cut off one of her tentacles and left!" So, Morgana's vessel was her lackey. But why would he take her tentacle? Alicia thinks over the information and I can tell that she's wondering this to be true or not. "If that's the case, where could this man have escaped to?"

Morgana answers, "There's a passageway behind her vanity that leads out to the open ocean. That's how I got in here, myself."

"Hannah, check behind the vanity," Alicia demands, her pin still targeted to Morgana. I swim over to it and attempt to push. Victoria eventually helps me and we push it aside together. Indeed, there is a hallway on the other side. Alicia murmurs, "Damn. She's right."

Morgana's face is full of relief. "See! I told you!"

"Now what happens now?" Rose asks. "Ursula's dead. Shouldn't we bury her?"

Lulu responds, "Not to add insult to injury, but she's far too heavy for us to move her anywhere."

"Hey! That's my sister you're talking about!" Morgana cries.

"I said I wasn't insulting her!"

"You certainly were not complimenting her, either!"

"Guys, look!" Rose points at Ursula. Light surrounds her body in a graceful fashion. Little stars fall gently on her and go into her skin.

"What's going on?" Kayla asks in wonder.

Slowly, the body breaks apart in tiny, white shards and they swirl in a line out the door. Rose gestures to the entryway. "Let's follow it!" We do so and head outside. Our gazes follow the trail upward as the shards ascend out of the ocean. We come out of the water and see the shards fly to the now-dusk sky. The shards soon become small specks of light which are then turn to stars.

"I don't understand." Lulu says. "I thought villains go to the underworld."

Victoria answers, still gazing at the new stars. "They do, but now if they aren't villains anymore."

"What do you mean?" Lulu asks.

"Ursula's atoned for what's done by not trying to hurt Ariel, Melody, or anyone else. Jenna befriended her and shown her the light that was inside. She's saved."

With that, my heart lightens up. It's just as Ursula had said, _I don't think I can sleep at night with losing a friend like her._

I smile at the brightest star in the sky. _Thank you, Evangeline._

* * *

He enters into his lair with disappointment. He thought that Ursula would be putting up a better fight. A battle would have been entertaining after pulling a fast one against Facilier. Sadly, her redemption really must have softened her up. That is the effect that little girl can put on everyone.

But not to him.

He saunters to the door leading to his prison and walks down the stairs. He soon comes across the first cell that contains his captive that he had been holding for only a week now. He raps on one of the bars. "Wakey wakey, child." A girl cringes in her sleep before waking up on the dirty cement floor. "What do you want?" she asks grimly.

"I just thought you might want to get out of here soon."

"And I do."

He states, "Then you know what you need to do. Help me to destroy the only two beings that stand in my way. Their powers are what I need for my weapons to become more lethal."

Her glare becomes harsher. "I'm afraid that's not going to happen."

He growls at his insolent prisoner. Why will she not cooperate? Hasn't starving her for a day been enough? Then, an idea forms in his diabolical mind. "That's too bad." He says as he leans against a wall. "I'd hate to think what would happen if the _new_ heroes Evangeline had sent were to be eliminated."

"New heroes?"

He smirks. "Yes. I believe you know them. One of the little annoyances goes by the name of… Alicia?"

Her eyes widen in horror, satisfying the villain very much.

"And you'll simply want to know who the others are, them trying to save you, and all." He throws a list at her feet. "A hit list of their names. Call it a little gift. Oh, and I brought you some food as well. See how generous I can be?" He tosses in another object that she doesn't recognize at first. Then, she covers her mouth as she gasps from seeing the tentacle that once belonged to his latest victim. He walks away from her and says, "Bon appétit."

**I do not own anything Disney-related. All rights go to Disney. We only own ours OCs.**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

**Princess Gakoshi: Yes, I will be leaving a trail of bread crumbs for you. ;)**

**Karona BHM: You haven't figured it out yet? Ask Lulu. She can hint you.**

Back at the blue house, Ray solemnly shakes his head. "I still can't believe it. Two victims in two days? Who could be doing this?"

"That's what we are trying to find out," Alicia tells him, crossing her arms. "The son of a bitch slipped out right underneath our noses. The only clue that we have is that it's a man."

"And apparently a sadist," adds Victoria with disgust in her voice. "Did you hear about how Ursula got murdered? She was stabbed in the shoulder with a harpoon. That, and she's missing part of a tentacle."

Ray taps his chin. "Now that you mention it, Facilier's body had been missing something, too. An eye, I believe."

"An eye?!" I ask, horrified. "What in the world would the Master Villain need these things for?"

Ray shrugs. "Beats me."

Lulu ponders, "Maybe they are essences for a potion? He could be using the evil from them."

"But if that's the case, why not just use the horocruxes? He could have just as easily stolen them and used the majority of each villain's power," Rose points out.

"So that leaves out the possibility of him simply keeping them as trophies," Alicia states.

Trophies. I sigh. That sick bastard. Alicia continues, "Let's all get some sleep. It would be nighttime right now, correct? I mean, since it was evening time when we left the sea."

"That it would be!" affirms Ray.

We obey her and head for our rooms for the night. I do feel a bit drowsy from all that had gone on. Although, I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight.

* * *

Man, I hate being right.

I haven't been able to sleep for two hours. All I do is stare at the ceiling as I lay in my bed. Thoughts of Ursula's body on the sea floor with all the blood will not come out of my head. I keep fully getting hit with the harsh fact that two Disney characters are actually dead. I slowly get out of bed and rub my eyes, despite the notion that the sandman hasn't graced me with slumber just yet. Maybe I should eat something. A full stomach has been known to help people be put to sleep. I exit my room and walk across the darkened main room to the café. I don't bother to switch on the lights as I prefer to be in the dark more often than not.

I look in the refrigerator and spot a couple of granola bars left as well as a carton of milk. I grab them and pour myself a glass. I drudgingly make my way to a nearby seat. I play with the triangular ends of the packaging a little, not even bothering to open it just yet. Too many thoughts are wheeling through my mind for me to simply concentrate on eating. My mind is especially on Alicia and what she said.

_How?_

_We just ask around and…_

_That's not what I meant._

Then, what else could she have meant? I said we would find her, as I'm sure we will, but what else did I say that could have upset her?

A voice interrupts my thinking. "Do humans always take this long to eat food?"

I jump up, scared out of my mind. I pull out my player and quickly scroll to Evanescence's 'Whisper', knowing well that the guitar intro will blast whoever somehow got in here. I shine my player's light in the dark room. "Who's there?" I yell out softly.

"Someone you might be familiar with. Although, I doubt if you haven't heard of the tale I'm in. Some would find it embarrassing to admit, but I won't judge you. Then again, I _do _play a meaty role." That voice. I heard it somewhere before. On a show, I think. What show was it though? I don't exactly remember hearing this accent from a Disney show. Something recent, maybe? The player goes to sleep mode. In a panic, I switch the light back on.

The voice speaks again. "By the way, a little chocolate in that milk would do miracles for your taste buds."

Chocolate milk? Wait. John de Lancie. Chocolate Milk. It could only be...

"I'm right behind you, by the way." I turn sharply to see a pair of glowing yellow eyes. I shine the light on him and cannot believe who is now casually leaning on the counter. My many questions that I previously had are reduced to two. One: How did Discord, the guy from _My freaking Little Pony_ manage to come into Disney? Two: Is he going to kill me?

Discord throws his hands in the air. "Don't be frightened. I _have _been known to be reformed after all."

"So you have," I manage to say out of my shocked stupor.

Discord chuckles, "You _have _heard of me! Pardon moi, it's just so good to finally meet a fangirl of mine!" Discord goes to fridge and gets out the chocolate syrup. He points at my glass of milk and asks, "You going to drink that?" I stand there silent and he says, "I'll take that as a 'yes'." He grabs the glass and pours an insane amount of chocolate in the drink, only to drink the glass. "Well, you know who I am. Why don't you grant me the courtesy of knowing who _you_ are?"

"O-okay. I'm…"

"Hannah Pretzer, wielder of the magic musical rectangle," he finishes, staring at the chocolate liquid with a bored expression. "You were once an avid writer, bringing your thoughts to life in the world of FanFiction. But, tragedy struck your hard and you haven't written a thing in ages."

I'm speechless. How does he know so much about me? I guess if he can know so much about the Mane Six, him knowing about pretty much anybody is canon.

A book appears and floats in the air. Discord puts on a pair of reading glasses and flips through the pages. "And what intriguing writing it is! Really, I had no idea you could write such intimacy, being the shut-in you are."

I gasp. "You have my stories? I thought I deleted those!"

"You have," he faces me, bringing his glasses to the tip of his nose. "But you really ought to empty out your recycling bin." He continues to read on. I sit down with my hand on my head trying to take this all in. So, the Lord of Chaos is here and he has my old, embarrassing works that I thought I got rid of. What a night this turned out to be.

"I mean, honestly! This Amirah chick is such a pacifist! She does nothing but do what the bad guy says. 'Going to take over a kingdom?' Okay! 'Going to hurt my sister?' Okay! Give you credit for the sister, though. She's quite the feisty one. She's like a little Arabian Alicia."

I moan and lay my head on the table. "If any bone in your body is decent, please put that away."

"As you wish," and the book disappears. He floats next to me with elbows on the table. "Alright, I've blessed your fangirliness with my presence. So, I'd like to ask you a favor."

I look at him, feeling very annoyed. "I don't even know what you're doing here in the first place."

"That's part of my favor, actually. You see, I was just prancing around in Apple Jack's farm, leaving a bunch of black crows behind me, when my harmony imbalance senses had me hear my name. I would have assumed it came from your world with my name being mentioned a lot, anyway, but it came from someplace a lot closer than usual. Disney, no less! I thought of how someone from that world finally came to their senses and wanted to use me for some fairy-tale-like chaos. I followed the sound of my name to the person who was speaking and found, not a summoner…" he clasps his hands together and sighs a dreamy sigh. "…but an angel in blissful slumber."

"An angel? You mean, Lulu?" She _was _the only one speaking his name.

"Is that her name? Lulu. Such a delightful roll of the tongue. Simple and flowing like a river. But, not her personality! All that energy in her is exciting!"

"So, you want me to introduce you to her?"

Discord smiles brightly. "Would you?" He hugs me tightly. "Oh, that'd be just wonderful!"

I wriggle uncomfortably. "Just don't read my stuff anymore, okay?"

He drops me on the ground carelessly. "Deal!"

**Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything Disney or Hub-related. All rights to Disney and Hub. We only own our OCs.**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

**Princess Gakoshi: Oh ho, yes…. Indeed.**

**Karona BHM: She will freak, I will acknowledge that.**

It's now eight-thirty in the morning and I have gone over some rules about his temporary stay in my room. For one thing, he must _never_ put on my clothes, because I know he would with the attire I'd see him wear in the show. And he isn't allowed near my journal, either. Those are two big no-nos. Okay, _all_ the rules I've given him are big no-nos. "Just stay in here, until I tell everyone you're here. I want to break it to them gently." I tell him as I'm about to leave my room.

"Yeah, yeah." Discord says nonchalantly.

"I'm being serious," I say to him sternly. "Alicia will probably kill you at first sight and Lulu will definitely glomp you." Discord's eyebrows are raised. "What does 'glomp' mean? Lulu wouldn't hurt me if she desires me as much as you have said, right?"

"Think of it as a very violent embrace out of blind passion."

"Oooh. Then, I'll take one, please," he says clapping his hands together.

"I mean it! Stay!"

He puts on a soldier's uniform and salutes me. "Yes SIR!" I sigh and leave the room.

Soon, I'm in the café again. This time, everyone is here, with the exception of Alicia (wherever she may be). Kayla bids out a pleasant 'good morning' and I smile in return. As the others are focused on their breakfast, I take my cup of coffee and a banana this time. Maybe I can be on Alicia's good side if she sees me eat. I sit down with the others. "Where's Alicia?" I ask. I need them all here to tell them about Discord. Heaven knows he's probably broken half the rules I've given him by now.

Victoria answers. "I offered for her to eat breakfast with us, but she said she had to do something important. Why?" I shake my head. "No reason."

"Alright, girl. Now…sit!" Rose commands Dawn and the little cat obeys by sitting on the table. "Good girl! Here's another fish for you!" She holds out a sardine for her. Dawn licks her lips hungrily before stuffing her face with all of it. Her paws cover her mouth as she continues to chew. She burps a little. "Awwww!" Lulu and Kayla fawn over her cuteness while I giggle. Yvette can care less as she continues to read through her book. We then hear stomping and in comes Alicia, her hair and clothes wet.

We stare at her wondering why she'd be soaking, yet the angry expression on her face seems to make us all hesitant to ask why. Of course, Yvette has to be the one to bring it up.

She says with a snide smile. "Alicia…you seem a bit _under the weather._"

"Shut up," Alicia seethes.

"What happened to you, anyway?"

Alicia sighs and wrings out her shirt. "I was checking up on Morgana to see if she had ran off or anything."

"She can't exactly do that in a tank, though." Victoria points out. "Her being a creature of water, she wouldn't be able to get far."

Alicia wrings out of her, causing water to spill on the floor. "That's true."

"That still doesn't explain why you look like you just came from a wet t-shirt party," Yvette adds. Alicia huffs and places her hands on her hips. "We had a little disagreement. She got onto me about 'invading her privacy'. I told her to stick her fin into her piehole. Then she called me Goldilocks and told me to go get eaten by bears. Then I told her that Undertow Sashimi's my favorite dish. That's when she tried to drown me with a tidal wave of her tank water."

Yvette chuckles and returns to her book. "It'd be funny if she pissed in it."

Alicia scrunches up her face and smacks her lips. "Ugh, maybe she did."

I get up from my seat. "Before we talk about anything else, I'd like to talk to you guys about something. Alicia, you might want to sit down." She raises an eyebrow to me, but still does so with reluctance. I stand in front of the room and take a deep breath. "Now…" Crap! How can I break this to them? I haven't exactly rehearsed. Maybe if I think of something relatable enough like….

"Who here has read Death Note?"

The room is silent and I sigh. "Let's say the Master Villain has a journal. And in this journal, he can write the name of anyone down and they die."

"Is that the Master Villain's weapon?!" Kayla asks.

"We must obtain it!" Lulu says.

"Everyone, stay with me," I say. The room is silent again. "Now, for every name written down in a Death Note, there is always an eraser to bring back life."

"That wasn't in the anime!" Yvette shouts. Damn it, she's watched it.

I say irritatingly, "It was a side story in the manga. Read more." She shuts up and I continue. "Though, we can't necessarily bring back the lives we lost, we can appreciate the erasers that come to us later."

Kayla says, confused, "Wait, are you comparing the villains to the names?"

"Y-yeah."

"So, are we the erasers?"

"No, actually, but…"

Alicia stops me. "In what way does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, see…this guy is here and I guess you can say…_he's_ the eraser?"

Everyone simply stares at me. Why is speaking so much harder to do then writing? I groan. I turn and yell, "Discord! You can come out now!"

On cue, Discord appears from the wall behind me. He looks at me, annoyed. "You honestly give out the _worst_ introductions. And right in front of my greatest admirer."

"Whoa!" Victoria gasps. "Wha-what is that thing!"

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" Yvette yells, pulling her wrench out.

All Lulu can do is stare at the object of her affection in sheer disbelief. If I hadn't been so frightened of Alicia's stunned anger, I'd actually find the scene hilarious. Kayla looks at Lulu. "Um…Lulu? Your nose is bleeding."

"Ooooooo…."

Oh boy.

"myyyyyyy….."

Here it goes.

"GAAAWWWWD!" She springs up from her seat and, before you can say 'friendship is magic', Lulu gives him the biggest glomp I've ever seen in my life. I don't even think this is how I reacted when I saw that Jafar plush doll. And you'd think that a guy like Discord would be annoyed by this burst of joy nailing him to the hard tile floor, right?

Wrong. Right before our eyes are two chaotic souls in a disturbingly loving embrace.

"_There's_ that little ball of excitement I was hoping to see! Great way to start a morning!" he giggles.

"You're fluffier than I imagined!"

"You smell nicer than I imagined!"

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

"HEY!" Alicia screams.

Their focus on each other is cut off by Alicia holding out her weapon toward the draconequus. "Hannah, how did he get in here? Did you let him in?"

"No! I don't even know how I can do that. He just showed up in the middle of the night and…"

"You knew since _last night_?"

Great. "Yes, but…you were all asleep! What was I supposed to do: wake you up?"

"Um, yeah! That's probably what you should have done!"

Discord interrupts. "Excuse me, ladies?"

"WHAT?" we both yell at him.

"You wouldn't happen to know when we depart for the next mission, do you? We're getting awful restless." He says as he strokes Lulu's hair and her giggling head on his chest. Gosh. Together forever in under twenty seconds. This is too much to take in. I need another coffee.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" Victoria asks.

I call out to them, walking to the coffee machine. "You guys go ahead and talk this over. I'm not explaining this for him."

**Author's Note: Care to review?**

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney-related or Hub-related. All rights to Disney and Hub. We only own our OCs.**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

**Princess Gakoshi: Love eventually comes to the girls, but outcomes will be different. Some romances won't be all fluffy.**

**KaronaBHM: You and Dawn are adorable together! I love writing you two. But, be prepared. I have a feeling that Dawn may not be just a cute face with whiskers.**

After the very droll explanation Discord has given Alicia, she stares at him with crossed arms and her foot tapping as if trying to comprehend it all. "Let me see if I have this right. You were lollygagging around in Ponyville causing your usual destruction."

"Chaos, actually. We have a separate guy for the 'destruction' matter."

"You heard the voice of Lulu calling out your name."

"In a most melodious tune."

"And you somehow managed to get into our house."

"It wasn't that hard, really. I simply had to use a portal. All beings of magic that want to travel to different planes of the universe have the capability. It's only basic sorcery! The portal to this one was a little cramped, but given its tiny plane, I can imagine."

Tiny plane? "Hold on. What do you mean by 'tiny plane'?" I ask.

"I _mean _that you guys should have chosen a plane instead of creating your own. The view outside is quite dreary, even to my own taste." He opens up a window. "Take a look for yourselves." All of us gather, but Victoria is the first to be at the little window. She pokes her face outside and looks all around. Then, slowly she steps back with terror on her face. Kayla holds her arm. "Victoria? What's wrong? What did you see?"

"It's…nothing."

Kayla tugs on her. "It can't be 'nothing' with that face you're making!"

Discord rolls his eyes. "If you girls wanted a better view, you should have said so." He motions his hand to enlarge the window. And what I see makes my body freeze.

Out the portal was a void. Not a dark void, mind you. A black and empty void, completely deprived of light, color, and sound. I'm one who enjoys her sleep with the lights out, but there is a distinction between darkness and emptiness.

It's literally nothing.

Kayla lets out a gasp and clings tighter onto Victoria who embraces her in return. Lulu, on the other hand, tilts her head. "What's so scary? You can't even see anything with it being dark outside." Does she really not get it?

"Lulu," I start. "There is no outside. We're in our own plane."

"That right!" Discord exclaims. "You're in your own little world."

Rose's face writhes up to a worried expression. "So, if we are not on any particular plane, Disney or our world, then…"

Where are we?

* * *

"Ya'll are inside, of course!" Ray declares, acting as if there is nothing to be afraid of.

"What do you mean by 'inside'? That explains nothing!" Alicia shouts.

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" Kayla adds.

"This is scary!" Rose cries holding a wailing Dawn close to her chest.

All are clearly demanding for more answers as much as I am. I think my questions differ, though. Why would Ray have us in such a lonely, desolate place such as this? And to not be in here with us instead of simple communication via television screen? What the actual hell is _that_ about?!

"Girls, stop worrying your pretty little heads! I can assure you that you aren't 'nowhere' at all. As I have said, ya'll are inside another one!"

"Then define how we are 'inside'." Alicia says sternly.

"I'm afraid my brain isn't as huge as my butt, so it's a bit hard for me to explain. But, I have a little picture for this!" He magically whips up a thick green binder and pulls out a sheet of paper. He presents it to us to where the image on it takes up the whole screen.

Now, Ray says he doesn't have a large brain, but the diagram he's holding is pretty elaborate, as if a scientist has drawn it up himself. It shows a large green circle labeled 'Earth'. Inside that circle, are many more circles. I can make out a couple of the labels. There's 'Cartoon Network', 'Hub', 'Don Bluth'…them and many more are connected to a much larger circle labeled 'Disney'. "Now, each of these little guys are all sized in comparison by how much the outer circle is influenced by them. As you can tell, Disney trumps them all!"

Yvette swipes her forehead. "Phew. I thought Cartoon Network's bullshit got to the kiddies."

Ray continues by circling his finger around the purple Disney circle. "This would be my world. And if you look closer..." He moves the paper closer to use. Although the image is a bit fuzzier with the close-up, I can faintly see a tiny blue dot. "…you can see us at the blue house!"

Victoria shivers a little, "We're in the blue house, which is in Disney, which is in Earth? How is that even possible?!"

"Still don't get it? I'll repeat myself, then." He clears his throat and says, "When a mind like Disney's is strong enough for his inspirations to become reality, they in turn are made into their own world."

Kayla asks, "So, if we're in a world within a world, are we deep underground or something?"

"Our worlds aren't necessarily on the physical side. You could say _our_ planes were built on ideas."

I say, "That would mean this world has been created by you and Evangeline."

"Well, I can't take the credit, really. Evangeline is the brains of that operation." The light to his right shines a couple times, making Ray blush, clasps his hands, and swing his arms from side to side. "Aww, you're just saying that sugar!"

Lulu, who has been standing next to Discord, shouts, "That's so amazing! Worlds within worlds! It's like an infinite web of awesome!" Her face goes from excited to curious. "Gosh, I wonder what the Fanfiction plane is like. Hey, Ray! If we make our own stories, then doesn't that make us creators of worlds, too?"

Ray responds, "Silly girl! You can't create worlds if they've already been created."

"Darn."

Ray looks off in thought, "Though I suppose you can be creating _alternate_ universes. But, that's a whole new thing." How can Ray know this much? Did Facilier stomp on him so hard that quantum physics became embedded in his brain? Well, at least, it explains this weirdness a little.

Rose asks with concern still on her face, "But if there is nothing out there, how come when the portal opens, it's all bright and loud?"

"A portal gives the ability to jump through dimensions, not necessarily locations. In other words, the portal doesn't lead out to the other side of the wall."

He pulls the paper back and has it vanish in the air. "Now, with that said and over with, let's move on to the next mission. You'll be travelling to –"

"Germany," Alicia says curtly.

Ray looks at her strangely. "Why you want to go there, mon cher?"

"Because that's where Jenna was heading off to after the sea. We are going over there," she says with brief determination.

Ray frowns. "Girl, the fate of our world is at stake! Listen, I love that little girl as much as ya'll do, but you got to help us out instead of just one!"

Victoria nods. "He's right. We having more pressing matters to attend to."

"Jenna is _my_ more pressing matter! We are heading over there!"

Victoria goes up to her. "Hey, there are beloved characters out there getting killed and all you can think about is one person!"

"She means the world to me!"

"This _world_ means the world to _them_! Especially, if it's in danger!"

They're practically in each other's faces. The others seem to back away from the two. Even Discord seems to be a tad worried that they'll blow up the room.

I think through the yelling until an idea pops up. "Ray!" I shout. The two become silent. "If we go to Snow White's world, we'll find and destroy the vessel. We can ask around for Jenna while we do it. That way, both can be our top priority." I turn to face them. "Why don't we do that?"

They look away from each other for a moment. Then, both got out there hands and shake them firmly.

Ray clasps his hands together. "It's settled! Snow White's world it is!" He gestures for the door to open, but nothing happens. He does it again. Still nothing. "Gosh darnnit! The door is jammed! Un moment, ladies and gent. I'll fix it up!" Then, the screen blacks out.

"Come on!" Lulu shouts. "What are we suppose to do until it's done?"

Discord beams at her. "Fear not, Lulu, my sweet! I can do much more than that ball of gas can."

"Hey, Evangeline is a wishing star! She is a lot more than that!" Kayla shouts.

Discord frowns. "I was talking about the bug."

Lulu smiles. "You mean you can actually take us there?"

"Of course! I can have us to this Germy place in a snap!"

"Actually, it's Germa—" Before Victoria could finish, Discord snaps his fingers and we are in another flash of light.

**Author's Note: Anyone care to review?**

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney or Hub-related. All rights to Disney and Hub. We only own our OCs.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

**Princess Gakoshi: Yea, I feel Discord will make a nice addition, especially for comic relief.**

**LuluCalliope: Lol, it's been here for awhile now. I thought you knew!**

**KaronaBHM: Thanks! And I'd like for you guys to learn things from this. I mean, while you're here, right?**

**Energy witch: Oh my gosh! A new reviewer! Didn't think I'd be seeing any of those. Thank you for that; it helps me a lot. I hope you keep reading and enjoying this!**

I got to say, compared to the weird sensations Ray's portal has given us, Discord's way of travelling is a cakewalk. There is still the bright light but it only lasts a few milliseconds and the humming is replaced with a warpish sound; the kind of sound you'd hear from opening and closing a wooden drawer. Our feet are planted firmly on the ground when we arrive. We appear to be on the edge of a forest. I can see a large castle in the distance. I'm actually anticipating that we meet Snow White, but Alicia probably won't allow it until after we've completed our mission.

"Head count!" Alicia calls.

We gather round as she counts us off. She points at us one by one as she says to herself, "Victoria, Hannah, Kayla, Lulu…Lulu? Lulu! Oh god, where is she?"

Victoria looks around her. "I don't see her."

Kayla says frantically, "I don't see Rose and Yvette either!"

"Discord's gone, too? What's going on?" I ask.

Alicia begins to fume. "When I find him, I'm going to ki—!"

Just then, Discord arrives in his own flash of light. He laughs with tightly shut eyes and a hand on his forehead. "Get it?! Snap?!" He wipes a tear out of his eye. "Whoo…I made a funny." He searches around him. "I don't hear Lulu laughing. Where is she?"

"We were hoping you'd tell _us_," Alicia says.

Discord waves his hands in front of him. "Don't look at me! It must be my teleportation. It could be getting faulty since I haven't exactly used it in another dimension before. My trip over to you guys _was_ bumpy."

"Oh no!" Kayla cries. "We have to find them!"

Alicia glares. "Seems our new traveling partner isn't as useful as we thought. Lulu's not with us. Which means…I CAN KILL YOU!" She rips the pin off her shirt and starts shooting physic beams at Discord. He quickly dodges each one, constantly looking for places to hide with no avail as Alicia destroys the boulders and trees he gets behind. "Hold still you failed biology project!"

Discord yells from behind an eviscerated tree, "I'll have you know that I'm an A-plus!" Alicia shoots at him again, causing Discord to yelp and crouch down behind the stump. I run to Alicia and hold her arm that's holding the pin. "Put it down! Killing him won't solve anything and Lulu will never forgive you." She continues to glare at Discord, but lowers the weapon. She stomps toward him and grabs him by the mane. "If you don't fix this, I'll make crispy draconequus for dinner with a side of…" She stops in mid-sentence. Her face goes blank and her arm drops. Discord seizes his chance to fly behind me. "Your friend is nuts," he whispers to me. My focus is kept on Alicia, who is still in her trance.

Kayla goes up to Alicia and waves her hand in front of her face. "Alicia? Disney to Alicia!" She yelps as her wrist gets grabbed. I can see that Alicia has recovered from her trance, yet her eyes still stare ahead of Kayla. "I know where we need to go."

"You had another vision?" Victoria asks.

Alicia nods and lets go of Kayla's wrist to point to the forest. "They're at the dwarfs' cottage. If we want to get there we have to go through there."

Kayla swallows hard. "You mean, through the creepy forest Snow White went through? But, it's scary in there!"

"If we want to find the rest of the group, this is the only way."

Kayla bites her lower lip. "But…" I say to her, "I'm sure there's nothing to really be afraid of, Kayla. If memory serves me well, there's nothing but trees with scary faces on them."

"Exactly!"

I hold out my hand. "If you want, I can hold your hand throughout the way there." Kayla looks at me and then to my hand. She gives a small smile before taking my hand in hers.

Alicia nods. "Alright. Let's go in."

* * *

The forest becomes darker and darker as we go further inside the dreadful woods. A plethora of sinister noises can be heard. Darkened brown and sickly green leaves begin to rustle in the small, subtle breezes. Crows let off their uneasy calls before flapping off into the black horizon. The croaking of toads can be heard in the small puddles we pass. Kayla whimpers as she wraps both of her arms around my right arm. I rub her shoulder, reassuring her of my protection. But what could I really do if anything should pop up? I was never exactly a tae kwon do master. I remember pulling a girl's hair for calling me names in grade school, though I don't think that would strengthen my fighting credentials.

Victoria rubs her arms up and down. "Gosh, it's freezing. Are you sure you know where we're going?"

"The vision I had showed me a path to the house. We're following that exact path." Alicia folds her arms together as she continues to trek forward. "Of course, we _could_ have asked a certain flying creature to give us a lift. But _nooooo_. He had to be the noble knight in armor and go after Lulu himself."

"Well, you kind of pissed him off a little, what with you trying to kill him and all," Victoria points out.

"We can manage just fine without him. We did before and we can now."

We follow Alicia further onto the 'path' she's leading us on. I anticipate that it'd be five or ten minutes before we reach the house. But five minutes already pass. Then ten minutes. Twenty minutes. Or has it been more? I had lost track of the time.

Kayla tightens her grip on me. "How much farther?" she says unsettlingly.

"I'm not sure. But I know we're almost there."

Victoria gives Alicia a half-lidded gaze. "We're lost."

"No."

"Alicia, we're lost. We need to figure out another way. Why not call out for Discord? Maybe he'll be able to hear of us."

"I am not calling him here. We don't need any more of his stupidity around."

"I'm sorry. Who died and made you the leader?"

"I wouldn't be talking to me about death, right now."

I cut in. "Victoria, why don't you fly up and have a look at our surroundings? Maybe we can see where we are."

Victoria stands with her feet planted firmly on the ground. "I'm not doing anything until _she _says the magic word."

Alicia places a fist on her hip. "You're kidding, right?"

"No."

I say, "Look guys, this isn't necessary! We need to—"

"Not…" Victoria pauses before saying in the most pleasant way she can. "…until she says please."

Alicia looks off to the side and growls lowly through gritted teeth, "Please."

Victoria smiles. "Thank you." And with that, she floats a couple of feet off of the ground with the wind and rose petals coming out of her locket. "And just so you know, I'm going to prove that we have indeed been lost." She zooms upward and we don't see her for a few moments. Soon, she comes back down with a dissatisfying expression.

Alicia smirks. "Well?"

Victoria points in the direction we had been walking. "We'll be there in another couple of miles."

**Author's Note: Anyone care to review?**

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney or Hub-related. All rights to Disney and Hub. We only own our OCs.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

**KaronaBHM: Not to mention Lulu, who's also with you guys. Just wait until you see how we find you. ;)**

**Lulu Calliope: I don't know how that came up, but that's hilarious. XD**

**Princess Gakoshi: Alicia isn't exactly one to mess around. Don't worry. A dark forest is the least of our problems here…in which case, yeah, you should be worried.**

**Energy witch: Well, Victoria did fly up to check where we were at. As for Discord, I felt his focus would mainly be on Lulu as in MLP Discord's main focus would be for Fluttershy despite her being part of a group as well. But for future reference on convincing him to do something, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks!**

Soon, we are out of the forest and the cottage comes into view. Daylight shines upon it, making the cottage seemingly out of place of the darkness from where we came. The eerie croaking and cawing that we've been hearing turns to the cheerful calls of small critters, which is much to Kayla's delight.

"Aww! Look at those!" She points to a group of bunnies of different colors that vary from red, white, gray. "They look so much cuter animated!" She runs over to them, but they hop away from her in scattered directions. "Wait! Come back!"

I giggle. "Don't scare them off. Let them come to you."

Kayla kneels down on the grass and says to them gently, "It's okay. I won't hurt you guys. Just think of me as a…blonde Snow White." The bunnies poke their heads out and slowly hop forward to her. She gives them a smile and the bunnies excitedly jump on her. Kayla giggles into fits and hugs them all warmly.

Alicia calls out, "We're going to go inside. Are you coming?"

Kayla giggles, "Just give me a minute."

Alicia sighs and smiles a bit. "Well, come in with us when you're done."

"Okay!"

Victoria and I follow Alicia to the door. She opens and peeks inside. She turns to us and says, "Let's be careful it's a bit dark in here. They could be out at the mines." We both nod and go inside. No candles or oil lamps are lit. The only source of light is the small streams of sun from the curtains hanging above the windows. "Be careful not to break anything." Alicia says as she looks around the living area.

"Hannah!" Victoria whispers out. She motions me over to a shelf. I go to her. She shows me a set of wooden animal figurines and holds up a deer. "There so adorable!" I pick a squirrel one up and admire the detailing. They _are_ kind of cute. I turn my attention to the window and open the curtain a little to check on Kayla. She chases the deer around and gets licked in the face as birds casually land on her head and shoulders.

Suddenly, metal clangs to the hard floor of the kitchen. "What was that?" Victoria asks in a hushed tone.

"It came from the kitchen," Alicia whispers. We sneak over to the where we heard the noise come from. When we got there, we see a familiar blonde girl with her back to us. She hurriedly takes a variety of bread and fruit into her mouth while occasionally taking some apples . She groans as she acquires the taste of each food. "Yvette?"

Quickly, she turns her torso around to face us, her curly hair swaying behind her. Her cheeks are puffed up with who knows what and her eyes enlarge at the sight of us. "Oh heya guys!" She speaks with crumbs flying out of her mouth, sprinkling her deep pink lips and the kitchen floor. "What's doing?"

"The hell do you think you're doing?" Victoria asks. "That's not your food!"

Yvette takes a big gulp, swallowing down all the food. She wipes off her lips. "As long as it's good food, I don't care _whose_ food it is."

Alicia demands, "Drop the food."

Yvette frowns and drops the apples onto the floor all around her.

"Smartass."

Yvette grins.

"Where are the others?" Alicia asks.

"Rose is walking Dawn outside somewhere and I'm pretty sure Lulu is napping."

"Napping? Where?"

"In the bedroom. Where do you think?" She says tossing an apple in her hand before taking a bite out of it.

"What? Did you even think to check if the dwarves were around?" Alicia hissed.

"To check if what now?"

Alicia groans and heads upstairs as we quietly follow behind her with Yvette still in the kitchen. We tiptoe on the creaky stairs and see a door slightly ajar. Alicia opens it. "Oi."

"What?" asks Victoria.

Alicia gestures to the inside and we peek our heads in.

And there she is. Lulu is in the dwarves room laying soundly asleep on the bed with Discord beside her. To make matters worse_, the dwarves themselves_ are in there with them and are asleep as well. I don't even think they've noticed that they had snuck in there. And even _worse_ than that, Lulu is cuddling Dopey into her arms like a teddy bear.

Though one has to admit, it is pretty cute to see them all snug as bugs.

"Should we wake those two up?" Victoria asks.

"Nah," Alicia says. "Let's give them a few minutes. Then we can sneak out of here and –"

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!

Out of the blue, Yvette is banging a metal pot with a wooden spoon from behind us. "RISE AND SHINE, YOU LITTLE MIDGETS! WAKE UP!"

All at once, the dwarves, Discord, and Lulu all scream in terror from the sudden banging. They look at each other and scream again.

"What's going on?!" yells Doc.

"Who are you?!" yells Happy.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" yells Grumpy while pointing at Discord.

Dopey lights a candle and throws it at Discord. "YOW!"

"Oh my God!" Lulu gasps.

Meanwhile, Yvette is having the time of her life by laughing and banging on the wall with her fist. Despite all this, I even stifled a few laughs myself at the sight of everyone losing it.

"You phenomenal bitch." Victoria breathes to Yvette.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Alicia screams and shoots a hole into the roof with her pin. The cottage falls silent as bits of wood and hay from the roof clash to the ground. She takes in a deep breath and holds out a hand for Doc with a straight face. "Alicia Delgado. Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

It doesn't take long for Victoria to fix the ceiling by using her wind powers to bring the pieces back up to the roof together. We all gather downstairs. The girls and I sit on our own couch with Discord floating behind us. The dwarves sit on their own chairs in front of us. We all have hot tea in our hands to drink.

Victoria is the first to speak. "Thanks for the tea, guys. We're really sorry for the rude awakening."

Happy chortles cheerfully. "It's our pleasure, girls. After all, this isn't the first time we have had unexpected guests. Isn't that right, Grumpy?"

Grumpy crosses his arms. "Hmph. Only difference is we were glad to see _her_, not these two freaks."

"Hey!" Lulu and Discord shout.

"Oh, hush you." Doc turns to us. "As he said, no, you aren't the first. I'm sure you have all heard of the lovely princess Snow White."

Alicia shrugs. "We've received word about her," she says before taking a sip.

Doc replies, "She is such a sweetheart! Snow occasionally comes in for a visit and helps a tidy up the place."

I ask them, "Has Queen Grimhilde given you any trouble lately?"

Doc becomes puzzled. "Queen Grimhilde? I wouldn't think she would since she fell off that cliff and all."

Victoria's eyes widen. "You mean you haven't heard?"

Grumpy raises a brow. "Heard what?"

Victoria sighs and puts her teacup down. "Gentlemen, I'm sorry to break this to you, but…"

"The old hag came back from the grave," Yvette says as she nonchalantly raises the cup to her lips.

"What?!" All the dwarves cry, except for Sneezy, who goes into a fit of… well, sneezes.

"You are _so_ close to me kicking you in the stomach," Lulu threatens. She's clearly still upset from the little incident that was only minutes ago

"Well, you're _this_ close to me smashing my fist in your boyfriend's mouth if he _doesn't stop slurping._" Discord glances at Yvette and snaps his fingers, having Yvette's mouth shut with a clothes' zipper. We all ignore her panicked muffling as we are all still pretty mad at her.

"Somebody needs to do something!" Happy cries.

Alicia leans forward, resting her elbows on her knees. "Believe me, we're working on it,"

Just then, the front door opens and Rose comes inside with Dawn. "There you are! Sorry, I was just letting Dawn out for some fresh air."

Alicia sighs and gets up. "Thanks for everything, Doc. Don't worry. We'll take care of the evil queen for you. Okay, so now that we're all here, we best be on our way…"

"Everyone's here?" Rose looks around. "Where's Kayla?"

I stand up. "You didn't see her outside?"

"No. I haven't seen anyone outside when I walked back over here."

**Author's Note: Anyone care to review?**

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney or Hub-related. All rights to Disney and Hub. We only own our OCs.**


	21. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

**Energy witch: Well, all that we have are our little magical gadgets, so…there's that. Believe it or not, someone unexpected is going to save us from her.**

**KaronaBHM: 'What happened to Kayla?!' That is the million dollar question, which will be answered soon enough.**

**LuluCalliope: LOL I shall continue to laugh at your and Discord's expense. Muahahaha!**

**RainbowDash123: Yay! Another new reviewer (whoever you are)! :D I had fun writing that part. A pot and spoon to destroy them all!**

**Princess Gakoshi: Yea. It's pretty calm compared to the way she'd usually do it (with a weapon at one's neck). Then again, she **_**did**_** blast a hole in their roof, so it evens out.**

I rush to the window and look outside. Rose is right; there's no one out there. Even the animals are missing. A dreadful sinking feeling clings at me and makes my heart drop to my stomach. "Kayla's gone," I reaffirm.

Victoria gasps. "You don't think Queen Grimhilde…?"

Rose shakes her head. "No, no. She'd be after Snow White, right?"

"Maybe. Then again, who'd be fairer than a blonde haired, blue-eyed girl just out in the open?" Alicia says before charging for the door. "We need to go."

We go outside and Discord volunteers to give us a ride. Not wanting to have to go through the woods again, Alicia, Lulu, Rose and I get on his back. Victoria, with her wind powers, decides to follow us.

"Wait!" Surprisingly, it's Bashful who calls out for us with the other dwarves behind him. Victoria asks, "What is it?" Bashful blushes and shuffles a foot in the ground while holding his hands together. "Could you maybe…give us a hug goodbye?"

Victoria smiles. "I don't see why not."

Alicia smiles as well. "I guess a quick hug wouldn't—" In an instant, all the dwarves have Victoria and Alicia in a dog pile of hugs. Alicia pokes her hands out and head out to take a big gulp of air. "Guys! Help!" Rose and I pull her out while Yvette and Lulu do the same for Victoria.

"Some hug, huh?" Victoria laughs, pulling a hair behind her ear. The dwarves giggle and wave us goodbye.

Alicia takes a hold of Discord's mane and looks back at Yvette. "Are you coming or what?"

Yvette smirks and holds out her wrench. "Oh no. I'm not riding on that thing. I have my own means of travel."

Victoria raises an eyebrow. "How's that suppose to help you?"

Discord interrupts with a pout on his face, "You know, this _thing_ has ears, too." Alicia pulls back on his goatee and says through gritted teeth, "Mess this up and I'll make sure you don't have any. Understand?"

Discord gives an uneasy laugh and an 'a-ok' sign. "Comprende."

Meanwhile, I get a slight queasiness in my stomach. I'm a little afraid of heights. The fact that there is no saddle and that I haven't ever been on a roller coaster or an airplane for as long as I can remember doesn't help me either. Rose calls to Discord, "Don't be too rough. I still don't know if Dawn has motion sickness." Discord slowly rises up and I put my arms around his body for dear life. As custom of the fear of heights dictates, I shut my eyes. From what I hear, Alicia instantly sees the fortress where the evil queen lives and we head in that direction. The rest of the way consists of Lulu proclaiming how amazing flying is.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and I dare open an eye. Victoria is flying beside with an amused smile on her face. "Come on. You got to see this!"

I chuckle nervously. "I'd rather not."

"This is the first time that we're actually flying, for Pete's sake! Enjoy it!"

I take a deep breath and I look around. Despite that my clinging to Discord is tighter, I am pretty amazed. The dark green trees become blurs and the singing birds we pass by give out an amazing Doppler effect. I smile a little, realizing that we really are living a dream.

That is until Yvette shows up.

From behind us, a loud bang is heard. I turn my head to see Yvette flying off the ground simply by pogo-sticking off the blasts that she casts to the ground. Huge chunks of trees and leaves fly through the air. Beams of fiery orange light come off from behind her as she heads toward us. And boy, is she having a good time.

Victoria yells as Yvette rises up and down beside her. "What are you doing?! Don't you know the damage you're causing to these woods?! Don't you even care?!"

Yvette responds as she rises to our eye level. I can barely hear her after each boom. "Honey…" BOOM. "…the only thing…" BOOM. "…I care about…" BOOM. "…is how much fun…" BOOM. "…you're missing out!" BOOM. "Your loss!" BOOM.

I see that we are near the castle. "One question, Yvette," I yell out. "How are you going to land?"

"What?" Yvette rises to the air one last time before realizing my inquiry. Her eyes widen and she screams while landing into the trees along the forest edge. "Yvette!" Rose yells. Victoria goes down to check on her. Worry overcomes us until she flies back.

"It's alright. A bush broke her fall."

"Shouldn't we go get her?"

Victoria pretends to think. She waves her hand dismissively. "Nah, she'll catch up."

* * *

Soon, we enter the fortress. Alicia made Discord wait outside in case we need a getaway. The inside is as dark and dank as the movie had portrayed it to be. Still, it is pretty grand and…silent.

Too silent.

Yvette continues to pull twigs and leaves out of her tangled hair, wincing painfully at each time. "By the way, thanks for helping out of the bush back there. I am _most_ grateful."

Victoria retorts, "You are _most _welcome. It's the least I could do for all those trees you destroyed."

"Tree hugger."

"Shut up!" Alicia whispers. "Let's focus on finding Grimhilde. Where she is, Kayla will be." We continue with her through the corridor. We come across a huge wooden door. Alicia stands firm in front of it. "This must lead to the throne room." She sucks in a breath and bangs on the door. "Queen Grimhilde! Open up! We are here for our friend and you are surrounded."

A low, womanly voice comes from behind us. "Surrounded?"

We sharply turn to see the evil queen herself while simultaneously bringing out our weapons. My player is set to 'Kyoto'. She smirks at us. "Surely, it is _you _who are surrounded."

Alicia growls, "Where's Kayla?"

"Who?"

"Don't screw with us, Grimey!" Lulu yells, remote at the ready. "We know that you have our friend here with you to rip out her heart and possibly use her blood for red wine."

"Lulu!" I scold.

The queen lets out a wicked laugh. "Why would I ever waste my time on a child? I already have something that will have me live forever."

I lower my weapon. "Alicia, the horocrux. It helps her stay young, remember? She wouldn't possibly need Kayla."

"I guess you're right," Alicia says. "But we still need to destroy the object. Queen Grimhilde, give us your object of power and come with us."

The queen looks at us bored. "I'm guessing you are the leader of this…fine group of ladies. Well, let me make it clear to you all. There's no way I am giving up my eternal youth."

"Then we'll just have to take you down for it," Alicia retorts.

I add, "Please, your highness, no one has to get hurt. We can protect you!"

"Silence!" she yells, her command echoing the grand hall. "You will leave this place!"

Yvette scoffs and asks her mockingly, "Or what? Are you going to use your magic mirror to rhyme to us? Your own lackey betrayed you for a hot chick. I doubt he'd stand a chance against us. Well, mainly me."

The queen looks at her for a moment before throwing a ball of energy at her. Yvette is sent flying back hard against a stone wall. "Oh my god!" Rose screams. "Yvette! You okay?"

Still a bit fazed, Yvette wearily gives us a thumbs up. "All good." Then she falls to the floor.

Lulu glares at the queen. "That's it! You're in for a case of CAW!"

"CAW? What, is that some sort of new flower you girls are picking these days?" The queen asks us condescendingly.

"No…It's Calliope Ass-Whooping!" She yells out an insane battle cry as she charges toward her. Queen Grimhilde laughs. "Reckless courage alone is not going to help you— " Lulu suddenly stops to hit the pause button of her remote. She circles around the frozen queen and taps her finger to her chin. "Let's see. How about a…punch to the face!" Her fist is thrown upon the queen, having her hit the stone floor and breaking her out of the faze. Quen Grimhilde rubs her hand and her cheek and gives Lulu a burning glare. Lulu tosses her remote in the air. "How do you like _them_ poison apples?" With that, Queen Grimhilde blasts her onto another spot of the wall.

"Lulu!" Alicia cries.

Lulu gives us the thumbs up while lying face first on the ground. "All good."

Alicia blasts her multiple times with the golden pin. But with each physic beam Grimhilde seems to dodge it well. At one point, she does a tuck and roll behind a pillar and starts shooting out her own magic at us. We were able to dodge them, but Rose and Dawn almost get hit a couple of times. Victoria manages to deflect some of the beams away from us with her wind and back toward Grimhilde. The walls start crumbling around us. I shout, "Guys! The castle is about to come down! Stop shooting!"

Alicia shouts, "Hannah! Blast that pillar with the loudest song you have!"

"Alicia, the ceiling might come down!"

"Just do it!"

Maybe one pillar would be fine. After all, the shooting won't stop until we stop her. I push play and wave upon strong soundwave of dub-step makes its way to the pillar before it falls apart under its power. I push pause and see Grimhilde underneath a couple of fairly sizable rocks as she's covering her ears.

"What was that infernal sound?!"

Lulu manages to get up. "That, lady, was the sound of defeat. Now hand over the horocrux!"

Queen Grimhilde tries to get up but cannot push the boulders off of her. "I'm afraid I don't understand your lore, reckless one."

Alicia says, "We're here for the source of your great power."

Queen Grimhilde looks up at us and chuckles. "So, I see." She takes off her tiara and looks at it fondly. "I'll only give this to you if you let me out of here."

Lulu smirks and wags a finger at her. "Oh no. You think we're falling for that?"

The queen chuckles back still staring at her tiara. "What good would obtaining this do for you, anyway? Won't it hurt your little friend's feelings? She was the one who so graciously gave this to me."

Alicia's eyebrows furrow. "Where is she?" she growls.

"I'm not telling you. That little girl belongs to _him _now. He's probably already destroyed her."

"Grimhilde, who is _he_?" I ask. She only answers with a cackle.

"That's enough Grimhilde!" Victoria levitates the tiara and grasps it before throwing it to the ground. It smashed into many pieces. "No!" The queen screams. The dark mist vaporizes in the air.

"Victoria! What have you done?! We could've gotten answers!" Alicia yells.

"She wasn't going to tell us anything!"

Queen Grimhilde, who is now distressed over the loss of her power, glares at us. "You'll never find her. Never! Once he is done using her, she'll be done for! No one can stop the—" Out from behind another pillar, a figure in a black cloak pierces her in the back with a dagger. Queen Grimhilde chokes out as blood spills out of her back.

"No!" Rose cries.

"Grimey!"

I'm in such a state of shock, yet I can still barely make out the whisper the figure made in her ear. "…too much." And then he took off behind the pillars.

"Hey!" Alicia snarls before running after him. "Get back here you coward!" It heads for a door on the right side of the hall. Alicia attempts to open it, but it's locked. She blasts it apart and heads inside.

"Alicia!" I scream, going to the doorway. After awhile, Alicia returns to us with frustration in her fast breathing. "The bastard…he's gone…"

I look down at the ground, feeling absolutely terrible. Another one is gone. We couldn't save her.

Suddenly, the main doors burst open revealing Kayla and … an army of knights? With Prince Charming? And Snow White?!

Kayla waves to us. "Hey, guys! What did we miss?"

**Author's Note: Anyone care to review?**

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney or Hub related. All rights to Disney and Hub. We only own our OCs.**


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

**Neverland's Heroine: I'm glad you're still into this! Thanks! *hugs***

**Energy witch: The figure was the Master Villain, whose identity is to remain unknown until later. Much later, actually. :P**

**Lulu Calliope: How can anyone hate Snow White? She's adorable! *also hugs Snow White***

**Princess Gakoshi: I didn't think there would be much to write with Queen Grimhilde. There isn't much to her except her jealousy. Don't worry. You'll love the upcoming battles. ;)**

"It wouldn't have hurt for you to come ask us first _before _going off with Snow White," Victoria scolded.

Apparently, Prince Charming and Snow White were riding together to the cottage. Kayla had just happened to meet them out the front lawn and told them of our situation. Prince Charming offered his help to take down the Evil Queen and Kayla had, of course, accepted it.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Kayla defends.

I sigh. "Still, we were all worried sick about you. We thought the Evil Queen took you."

"Me? Not a chance!"

"Uh, _big chance_, actually!" Rose says.

I look off to see Alicia talk with Prince Charming, possibly to thank him for coming to rescue us. Discord is being surrounded by many cautious guards while Lulu had more than enough words to them about not coming any closer. Even off in the distance, I can tell they are quite colorful threats.

"I'm sorry, guys. I should have told you. I hope I didn't scare you too much."

I take Kayla's hand. "Well, you did. Kayla, in the forest, you were holding onto me for protection and I felt reassured you'd be safe around me. To have felt you were gone forever moments after…" I can't even finish. The thought of losing another friend is a lot more than I can bear. Kayla hugs me tightly. "Don't worry. I won't go off without telling you ever again!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Alicia and Lulu make their way to us. The former sighs and looks at the army, which are heading back to the castle along with their prince and princess. "They're taking her body away to be buried properly. There is nothing more we can do here."

Lulu speaks to Kayla. "So, what was it like to talk with Snow White?"

Kayla's eyes become bright. "Oh, she is such a sweetheart! I love her voice and the way she's around her hubby is _so _cute!"

Alicia sighs and looks up at the evening sky to see Evangeline above us. Based on her scrutinizing face, I can tell she is apologizing relentlessly. A mist of darkness floating toward the ground catches my eye. "Guys," I point to the ground and they see it, too. The mist travels into the soil. "Could that be…?"

"The Evil Queen? I should say so. It seems that she's going to Hades." Alicia confirms.

"I don't understand!" Kayla cries. "Ursula went to Evangeline! Why is Grimhilde heading for the Underworld?"

I sigh. "Her soul was still evil before she had been killed. Of course, it would go to Hades." I run my hand through my hair as I watch the last of the mist slither into the ground. "This is all my fault. If I had just pushed play sooner…"

"Whoa, Hannah, don't blame yourself," Lulu says. "It wouldn't have mattered if you stopped that butt-face sooner or later."

Alicia grimaces. "What matters is that _somebody _destroyed the horocrux before we could get some answers!"

Victoria glares. "Alicia, it had to be done."

"That is well understood, Victoria." Alicia turns away and crosses her arms. "But I truly don't care what happens to any of these pathetic villains. _Jenna_ is the one who deserves to be saved, not these creeps."

I go up to Alicia. "I'm sure Jenna would want us to help the villains, as well. She wouldn't want us to simply walk away."

Alicia scoffs. "There you go again."

"Again?" I ask. "What do you mean?"

She doesn't answer me and tells Discord to send us home. He glances at me with an awkward expression before snapping his fingers to take us home.

* * *

Right after the ride back, we all decide to back to our rooms without another word. There is too much tension between us. I spend the next couple of hours in my room. Tapping my pen on the desk in boredom, I try to think about what I can write. I know it'd be in vain since it has been a long time since I've written anything. Still, it doesn't hurt to try. A small dose of inspiration comes to me and I begin with:

_Queen Grimhilde is dead_

I figure it'd be a good start for a haiku. I continue:

_Queen Grimhilde is dead_

_Crimson blood spills out her back_

Let's see…what else can I put down? _Dumb queen go bye-bye? _Ew, no. Umm…_The MV did it? _Insensitively funny, but no. Then, maybe…

_Queen Grimhilde is dead_

_Crimson blood spills out her back_

_Some heroes we are_

I sigh. It's sadly accurate. Not that I don't believe we did everything we could. Then again, that's the problem. Are we doing enough? Clearly we're not, since we couldn't even save three villains. I put the pen down on rest my head on my arms. The image keeps replaying in my mind. The shocked look on her face. The way she gargled in her own blood. If she wasn't such an underplayed character, I probably would feel worse. Great. Now I feel guiltier for thinking _that_.

Before I realize I am half asleep, I hear a gentle knock at my door. My head shoots up and I look at my clock. Is it really two in the morning? I've stayed up longer than I thought. But who _else_ could be up at this hour? I drowsily head for the door. It's probably Discord up to his shenanigans. It could be Kayla having a sugar rush from a midnight snack. Or maybe…

Lulu?

I open the door to see her in her long sleeve purple pajama shirt and long matching bottoms. Her hair is all over the place and her usually-sunny face seems to have been paled. Her widended eyes contain a mixture of fright and exhaustion.

"Hannah?" she asks in a small voice. "Can I please come in?"

This is the same ball of energy that is standing in front of me? This is scary. Without a word, I take her hand and lead her to my bed for her to sit down. I sit across from her on my desk chair. "Tell me about it."

She looks at me strange. "About what?"

"Your nightmare." The eyes she has can only mean she's suffered a nightmare.

She takes a deep breath. "I'm not even sure if it's just a nightmare anymore."

"What do you mean?" I ask as I lean in.

"This could be a vision. I started having it since I was two." Two years old?! How can someone have a recurring dream for that long?

I gather my thoughts the best I can and tell her to continue.

She begins to describe her dream, but her attempts to put it together are a bit staggering. I can't say that I blame her since it must have been that terrifying. "Well, my very first one had me on a snowy road. Not like a dirt path road or anything; it was a street…an _abandoned _street. You know, the kind that cars drive on?" She giggles nervously and clears her throat. "Anyway, I go up the street and I start to hear a roaring from behind me. When I got there, I saw a car race by me. It was familiar to me and I figured out that it's Cruella's car."

"Cruella de Vil?"

"Yeah. I would only know it's hers since my parents played 101 Dalmatians for me millions of time, you know? But then the car crashed into a tree after a few seconds. It was in such a mess! I heard her screaming and went up to her to help… It's weird actually. I knew she was the bad guy who tried to kill all those little puppies, but for some reason I felt terrible for her. I guess after that, I realized my love for villains."

"Gosh…" I breathed.

"That still isn't the worst of it."

"It's not?" How can that not be the worst.

"No." Tears start to well up in her eyes. "As I was running toward her, I had this feeling like someone was watching me. I wanted to turn around to see who it was, but I couldn't. I was so scared… Before long, these two large, shadowy hands grabbed me from behind…and…then I woke up."

She takes a moment to let the tears fall from her eyes and onto her bottoms. "The victims would be different. They'd all be villains, though. And each time I see them go, those hands would just grab me. I don't even have a chance to fight them off before I open my eyes. But then…"

Lulu looks at me and I cringe a little. Fear flashed brightly in her eyes even more so than exhaustion now. "The dream I just now had is the same…yet it ended differently. When I got grabbed by…whatever it was…it mumbled something in my ear. It was a man's voice. It sounds so familiar. Who it belonged to though is hard to say. I can hardly remember, but I know I heard it somewhere!" She starts hitting her head with her fist. I hold it down and ask I calmly as I can, "Well, what did he say?"

"…" Lulu pulls her knees up to hug them and starts to shake. "…he just kept saying the words… 'it's pointless'."

A long silence, much more eerie than that of the dark forest, overcomes the room.

"Lulu," I say sitting by her on the bed. "You can sleep with me tonight if you want."

She sniffs and wipes her eyes with her sleeve. "Thanks."

* * *

With irritation on his face, he leans back on his chair while drumming his fingers on the desk. He stares at the computer screen, which has been monitoring the girls for quite some time. It's one thing to be able to handle a stubborn little princess, but seven girls experienced of true hardship and issue is something to be concerned about.

There is Alicia with the loss of her dear friend. Headstrong, yet ill-tempered when her person of interest seems to be diverting away from her. And that Victoria seems to be doing just that. She cares about the welfare of Disney and with her mannerisms and charm, she almost even blends into the world. But, she wants things done her own way as well. The former wants the girl and the latter wants to save the world.

This could be to his advantage have it not for that, Hannah, who appears to keep the peace of the team. Harmony is key to a team and that little pest is playing that part. He will have to deal with her first. Take out the glue, than the whole foundation falls apart.

Rose and Kayla do not seem to be threats as animals are their only weapons at their hands. Tiny black cats and silly birds definitely aren't a challenge against his machinery. Though, he will not make the mistake of underestimation. It's what makes him the Master Villain, after all. In fact, he looks forward to seeing how they will use their lowly powers to rise above the opponents and obstacles he will have them face.

His main focus, however, is that love-crazed lunatic. Lulu, they call her. Not only has she gotten her lover within a couple of days, but she already is living on her happily ever after. Despite her pretty face, that beaming grin of hers can blind an entire room and it aggravated him so.

Still, whenever she is scared or sad, her lovely features become lovelier. In agony, she is more alluring. She had always been such fun to play with, even as a child. He is so glad to have chosen her. He moves forward to the computer and turns it on to see Lulu in bed for the night. That other girl, sound asleep, was with her. Blast. Satisfaction creeps in his heart as he sees her lying on her back and looking up at the ceiling in despair. Queen Grimhilde's death before her eyes must have helped. Tears fall from her chocolate brown eyes down to her cheeks. "Why…?" She whispers with sadness cracking her voice. "Why would anyone… do this to me?"

"Why?" He leans closer to the screen and whispers, "Because I can. And I will."

**Author's Note: Anyone care to review?**

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney or Hub related. All rights to Disney and Hub. We only own our OCs.**


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

**LuluCalliope: Hmm, do you really hate him? Your PMs say the contrary to me. XD**

**Energy witch: Bigger fish to fry, there will be. Just wait for the next world we enter.**

Strangely enough, I find Alicia in the café the next morning. She appears to be cooking something on the frying pan above our stove. She sees me come in and says, "Ah, there you are. Sit down. It's almost ready."

I rub my head and yawn, "What is?"

"Your breakfast."

My breakfast? "Well, actually, I would rather just have a banana."

"Your banana and coffee are already on the table. Hazelnut, right?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Then sit."

Too tired to argue, I make my way to the seat with the promised banana and warm coffee mug. My exhausted brain somehow registers the smell of egg. My stomach churns a little. It just does not want to eat right now, egg especially. I know Alicia means well, but I still feel tortured. I groan and clench my torso, as she puts the plate of eggs in front of me. "Don't be a baby. I didn't even make you that much."

I look at my plate. "There are four eggs on here," I point out with heavy eye-lids.

"And?"

I groan again and begin eating. Alicia watches me intently from across the table. I try not to look at her directly and keep my focus on mentally comforting my aching tummy. _Stupid eggs,_ I thought. I sip my coffee every once in a while to calm down. Finally I finish them and start to get up.

"Ahem."

She points to the banana in front of me. I sit back down and eat it begrudgingly. Alicia says, "So, I heard talking in your room. What was that about?"

I look up at her, then down at the table. "Lulu had a nightmare."

"Ah."

"Alicia, I think something's happening with her."

She raises a brow at me. "What do you mean?"

"I think it was more than a nightmare. This figure from it has been haunting her since she was two. Now, I'm no expert on dreams, but what kind of dream recurs for that long? As crazy as it sounds, she and I think it's the Master Villain."

"Do you know what the figure looks like?"

"We only know that he has dark, shadowy hands. They'd always grab her from behind."

"Hmm. Hold on." She closes her eyes. I wait while she analyzes her vision. After a minute, she opens them back up and click her tongue. "Nothing. I can only have visions of what will happen five minutes from now. Even worse, I know _he's_ coming in next."

"Uh oh. When?"

"Three, two, one…"

"Hello, gals!" Discord comes into the room with flannel pajamas and a glass of chocolate milk. He flies right next to us. "So, how are my fourth and sixth favorites of the bunch doing this fine morning?"

Alicia responds as calmly as she can. "Well, considering that we couldn't save three lives and know almost squat about…wait, fourth and sixth?"

"Well, of course Lulu is my numero uno!"

Alicia glares at him. "So who's the sixth?"

Discord's eyes widen. "Uh…Hey Hannah Banana! Do you happen to know where Lulu is?"

"She's still asleep in my room. I'll go check on her." I get up and head over to my room. I ignore his whining to Alicia about why she didn't go to his room instead and Alicia's lecturing about guys and girls sharing the same room. Yeah. That's now a rule, apparently.

I find her already standing in my room. "You alright?" I ask.

She nods. "Listen, I would appreciate if you wouldn't tell Discord about the dreams."

"Really? Why not?"

"I just don't want him to worry, okay?"

"If…that's what you want."

She nods again. Then she smiles. "What are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

Going. But where to next? How many more times can we screw up? How many more lives have to be disposed of? Still, with a smile like hers after the night she had, how can I say no?

* * *

This time, instead of a chipper firefly, we have a note from him on the screen. The dark green digitalized words said, 'Under repairs. Please proceed to the door when party is complete. Thank you.' The screen changes to more words. 'And no Discord magic.'

"Hmph," Discord grunts. "Must be jealous of my teleportation powers."

Alicia smirks at him. "Or it could be because I told him about your screw-up from last time."

"Awful heartless of a message compared to how Ray is," Victoria says. Now that she mentions it, it's pretty strange how the transcript would look like it came straight out of a computer. You'd think Evangeline and Ray would give us something more along the 'whimsy' side. Then again, I guess they might still be new with computers.

"All the same, we need to get going," Alicia states as she adjusts her pin. "We've already lost three lives. Let's not have a fourth this time."

Kayla puts the earrings on. "So where do you think we're going next?"

Discord stretches himself in gym clothes (says it'll help him warm up for the next adventure). "Hopefully, we don't go to where there are guards this time."

* * *

"Paris?!" Alicia shouts in panic. As soon as we all look off to the church of Notre Dame, my heart skipped a little. If we're in Paris and near the cathedral, Frollo must be who we're looking for. Frollo…I sort of have a little crush on him. Though, I might need to keep my fangirliness to a minimum considering that Alicia and Victoria hate his guts. What if the other girls do, too?

Now that I think about it, Frollo wouldn't notice me, anyway. He'd prefer dark-haired girls like Esmeralda and Victoria. My blonde hair washes out my pale face _and _it only reaches my shoulders. And I may have blue eyes, but they are pretty dull and can turn gray in household light.

While I lament to myself about my insecurities, I can vaguely hear Alicia ranting about our location. "We have only saved _one_ villain! How are we even prepared for going against _Frollo_!"

Rose tries to calm us down, "It's okay. He doesn't have magical powers, so he can't really hurt us right? I mean he'd be immortal, but…"

"He killed a mother!" Alicia shouts.

"…and burned a house." Lulu points out.

"…and tried to sleep with a woman." Victoria says with a scowl. "Ugh, I can't believe we have to go against that creep."

"Uh, yeah. He sure is a creep, huh?" I say nervously.

Alicia shrugs. "Well, onward ladies."

"Alicia, it's getting dark already. We should look for a place to stay," Kayla suggests. I notice the orange and red sky indicating that it is turning to dusk. Alicia nods. "We may need to do that. But where would we stay?"

Victoria's eyes light up. "How about at the church? The archdeacon and Quasimodo would let us stay until morning!"

Alicia looks up at the church. "That's true. Then let's head on over there. Discord, you may need to change into a human form so that no one will want to kill you here."

He sighs. "If you say so," Discord changes into his human form, only he still doesn't look quite right with his multitude of colors all over him. He has on a suit like a magician would wear and a top hat that makes me want to facepalm. Lulu almost swoons and runs to his arms. "Why Discord, I do like this human form very much.

"Pink again?! Really?!" Yvette is seething about the dress she has to wear. "At least with Discord, mine was a nice dark violet!" She turns to Discord and says in a fake sweet voice, "Hey, Discord, buddy…I don't suppose you could change the color just a tad?"

Discord smirks and examines his nails, "I could. But I'm still a bit peeved about that unwanted wake-up call you've given us in Germany. What do you think, Lulu darling?"

"Hmm…." Lulu pretends to think with a coy smile. "I think her dress needs to be a shade lighter. Don't you think?"

"What? No!" Too late. Discord snaps his fingers and the dress turns to an even more obnoxious shade of pink. Frills have been added and flowers are all over it. "Why you…!" She chases after the two laughing deviants toward the town. Alicia calls out to them, "Guys, head for the church!" She runs after them and the rest of us follow.

* * *

We eventually end up at the large doors of the church. I'm not going to lie; I'm sure the statues of the apostles and the Virgin Mary aren't supposed to be creepy, but their empty stone eyes tell me the opposite.

Victoria tells us with concern on her face. "Let's be quiet in here, okay? This is one of the most renowned churches in history."

Discord straightens his hair, which has been disheveled from the fight with Yvette. "Yeah, whatever."

Victoria rolls her eyes and opens the door. We walk inside and I feel a lot calmer after seeing the inside of the cathedral. The remaining light from the setting sun lit the colorful stained glass windows that adorned the walls. Lit candles filled the halls with even more warmth. I see people praying at their pews. None of them seem to notice us.

Dawn sniffs at the air a couple of times before pointing her paw at a group of men. "What is it, girl?" Rose asks. She looks to where the panther is pointing and we see that she smells the incense smoke from a group of monks. The archdeacon is in the front singing the Latin prayer along with them.

"Okay, Victoria. You suggested this place. Now go ask him." Alicia says.

Victoria shrinks a little. "I don't want to interrupt him."

"Vic, I'm freezing. Just ask him for us to stay for the night," Yvette begs as she rubs her arms up and down.

"They're beginning mass! It's very disrespectful."

I don't know what exactly came over me, but I slowly raise my hand up to get the archdeacon's attention.

"What you doing?" Alicia asks irritatingly.

I smile sheepishly. "Following common courtesy the best way that I can?"

Surprisingly, it works. He eventually sees us with a surprised look on his face and tells his monks to wait where they are. He comes up to us with a smile. "Now, where did you all come from?"

Victoria smiles. "Not exactly 'where', father. I know this sounds crazy, but we're from the fut—oomph!"

Yvette covers her mouth. "We're weary travelers from the farmlands. Little rural town far away from here. It hardly matters since nobody's even heard of it," she says with a nervous chuckle.

"Hm," He surveys our group. "I see. Well, I'm sure Quasimodo will have a place for you to stay in the bell tower. He always loves to have company over. Take heed that he may be a strange sight at first, but I assure you, our bell ringer has a gentle heart."

Yvette smiles as she pushes Victoria toward the stairs. "Thanks so very much. You're awful kind. Let's go!"

We head up and Victoria glares at Yvette. "What was that for?"

"You were going to tell him that we time-travelled here!"

"Does that really matter?"

"Yes! He could have sent us to an asylum or burned us!"

"He'd never do that! He helped out the gypsies and Esmeralda."

"Only because he had the brains to know that she didn't have magical powers!"

Alicia shouts, "Quit arguing! We're almost there."

We get to the top and look around the dark bell room. Victoria calls out, "Hello? Quasimodo? Are you in here?"

I hear a small gasp and a kind voice. "Wh-who's there?"

**Author's Note: Anyone care to review?**

**Author's Disclaimer: I do not own anything Disney or Hub related. All rights to Disney and Hub. We only own our OCs.**


End file.
